The Rise of the Great Empire: The Beauty of Dawn
by Ex-Durandal 24
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki has done many great things in the past, but only a few knew what has he done. The Aedra and the Daedra fears and loves him. Now, after his travels, he decided to return to Skyrim as the World-eater wakes and the Dragonborn returns according to Alduin's Wall. He hated spilling unnecessary blood but he has no choice since war is coming to Tamriel. Godlike&Harem Naruto
1. Prologue

A Naruto and the Elder Scrolls Series Crossover

**Disclaimer: I, the Author, in any way does not own these two titles, and they solely belong to their creators except for the few plot changes that came from my mind. The new places that will be included in this story are based on the mods made by the authors from the Nexus Webpage. The elements from other games and anime's are also owned by their respective creators. Thank you to Bethesda Game Studios, Bethesda Softworks for the Elder Scrolls Series and to Masashi Kishimoto for the Naruto Series**

**A/N: The scale of Tamriel from the games are small, so, I will make Tamriel as scaled with the lore version of things, which means cities and villages will be also larger, with The Imperial City being the largest city in the whole of Tamriel.**

**Genres: Action, Adventure, Romance, Comedy, Fantasy, Drama, Supernatural, School Life**

**Warnings: Violence, Strong Language, Sexual Content**

**Tags: Godly/Immortal/Badass/Intelligent/Serious Naruto/Minor crossovers/Mass Harem/Ruler Naruto/Lemon**

**Universe: Animeverse/Gameverse**

**Series: The Legend of the Eternal Emperor**

**"Jutsus/Dragon Shouts**/**Time change**/ **Place change,"**

"**Gods/Goddesses/Demons or Dragons Talking,"**

"_**Gods/Goddesses/Demons or Dragons Thinking,"**_

'_Flashback'_

"Talking,"

_"Thinking_/_Telepathy speaking_,"

_"A Village cannot be ruled by a chieftain properly if not supported by the villagers. A city cannot be ruled by a Jarl or a Count if not supported by the Villages under its territory. A Province cannot be ruled peacefully by a Governor if not supported by its cities. A Kingdom cannot be ruled by a King if not supported by its Provinces, so how can you build an Empire and be the Emperor if you cannot gain the support of the people? The cycle of life, you always need to start from the bottom to gain the trust of the people and build your way towards greatness and be acknowledged by the people and your achievements shall be sung for ages to come. With your army, you can make sure that peace is secured, and with your people believes in you. That is how you can build an empire which will last for ages."_

_-Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the Great_

**Act 01 - The Return of the Sage**

**Prologue: The Return to Skyrim**

"Time for a visit to Skyrim… It's been a long time since I set foot on the Northern Lands." Muttered a young-looking man, who looked like he is in early 20's. This man, however, is far from that age… very far indeed. He is walking through the passage known as the Pale Pass which is in the Jerall Mountains and serves as the only road between Skyrim and Cyrodiil.

The snowy Jerall Mountains, the highest of the mountains in the Imperial Province. It serves as the border of the Cyrodiil and Skyrim though most of the mountain range is inside the Province of Skyrim: the home of the Nords. Well, more like conquered by the Atmorans who were the ancestors of the Nords since it was the home of the Snow Elves back in before the Merethic Era.

But enough of that, right now this man just went pass beyond the border gates which is surprisingly vacant. No guards, nor remains of any camps nearby. Snow rain from the sky as the man walked towards the province, this is the usual weather in the mountains of the north. Which is not surprising because, it is the north, simple as that.

The man, glanced at his surroundings as he heard a horse running towards him. His eyes, piercing blue focused towards the northlands where he is facing right now and his eyes are the only thing visible as his face is hidden in a fur cloak and body covered with a matching fur cloak. No weapons visible as he walked through the cobblestone road without making any sound as if he was a feather floating in the sky, right now, his blue eyes saw silhouette a horseman rode past him and the man looks like he was in haste.

"Oi! Watch where you're going!" The cloaked man shouted with a smooth tone but the horseman ignored him, the man sighed as he continued to walk down the mountain and again, heard a voice shouted.

"Hurry!" The hooded man saw a noble-looking man followed by six soldiers wearing identical armor followed him.

_"Ulfric Stormcloak… now, what is the Jarl of Windhelm doing here? Running like they killed someone." _The cloaked man recognized the nobleman as Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm, and son of 'The Bear of Eastmarch'. Ulfric ran past him along with the soldiers who have their weapons drawn and it looks like they were running from something or someone.

And again, he saw a Nord woman wearing traveling clothes ran pass by him and she didn't even spare a glance at him, but he saw her face. She is a young beautiful woman, maybe around 23 or something, traveling bag on her back and she is also in haste like Ulfric. Then, he suddenly heard someone shouted.

"Hey! There's one more of them." The man recognized them as Imperial Soldiers, based on their uniform which suits the harsh climate of Skyrim and by judging the situation, those people he encountered were running from these soldiers.

"Damn… wasn't expecting this to happen." The man muttered as he began running fast back towards the border and as soon as he was near to the gate, he saw the horseman, Ulfric and his soldiers and the woman earlier bound and gagged in Ulfric's case.

"The hell is going here?" The man muttered before stopping a fist with one finger on his back grabbed the right hand of his attacker and threw him towards the soldiers on his front, surprising all of them. This made all the chasing soldier draw their swords and charged at him. Arrows were fired at him from above the hill, behind the trees but this man raised just lazily his left hand and the arrows were repelled back, making the archer's eyes widened.

The time seems to slow as the man faced the soldiers on his back and he just stood there like they are not a threat to him. The man opened his mouth and then-!

**"ZUN HAAL VIIK!" **A blue wave came of his mouth and suddenly, the soldiers were disarmed immediately as soon as the wave went past them. The rest of the soldiers and the people earlier widened their eyes in shock; even though they didn't notice it or just ignored it, Ulfric's eyes also widened but for a different reason.

_"The Thu'um… impossible. Besides me, the Greybeards, the Dragons who are long gone and the Dragonborn who wasn't seen for ages. The only man I know who fully mastered the voice is-!"_

"You should control your own men, General Galerius Aedinius Tullius." The man said with the smooth voice from earlier and one of the soldiers who was wearing a different armor that the rest widened his eyes at the mention of his full name. The others were wondering how did this man know that General Tullius was there without looking at him.

"Who are you!? Show yourself!" Tullius demanded as the man face the soldiers on his back and removed his cloak and the leader of the soldiers and Ulfric Stormcloak recognized him.

"Lord Naruto!" General Tullius widened his eyes and immediately bowed on him but the rest of the soldiers were confused at this. 'Who the hell is this guy?' this was the thoughts of everyone present except the captured Jarl who has still have his eyes widened.

_"Master Naruto! What is he doing here?!" _These were the thoughts of the captive Jarl of Windhelm.

"Lay down your arms! The man you just tried to attack is the Lord High Chancellor of the Elder Council and the Governor-General of the Imperial Legion!" General Tullius shouted to his men, to which they responded, but with shock because seeing the Lord High Chancellor traveling without any guards or companions is very dangerous, plus, the Governor-General of the Imperial Legion? As in all the 20 Legions of the Empire? Yes, but then, they have no idea who Naruto really is.

=**Time Wound: Throat of the World**=

Atop the highest peak of Tamriel, there was a small tear in the air, it looks like a base of a tree. Snow particles circled around it. Suddenly, it was replaced by a large green orb, and in this orb, two dragon claws came out, followed by the head, and next, the tail.

After this, the orb vanished, returning to the same tear in the air, whilst the dragon who came out glanced its head to the side. This dragon has some unique characteristics, such as the obsidian black colored scales, two protruding horns, and its back up to its tail has a lot of protruding spikes. Unknown to this dragon, another dragon is flying above the mountain, covered by the clouds as this dragon share some similar physical traits to the black dragon below, but unlike the black dragon, this one has grey-chalk scales, slightly different horns, eyes look tired and full of wisdom, wings have tattered parts but still has some resemblance to the dragon below, nonetheless.

_**"Faal Zuwuth Zeymah lost daal… Alduin. (The Elder Brother has returned... Alduin)" **_Thought the dragon flying above as it watched the black dragon looked to a specific direction and flew there.

=**The Pale Pass: Near the Skyrim-Cyrodiil Border**=

"What are you doing here?" Ask the Commander of Skyrim's Imperial Legion as he rode beside Naruto as they led the cart full of prisoners towards the nearby Imperial Village in Falkreath Hold.

"Visiting Skyrim, what else?" Naruto replied as the person who was said to have witnessed the whole history of Tamriel unfold itself but only a few know this and General Tullius is one of them.

"We all know that is not the only reason why you are here." The General deadpanned as the Naruto sweatdropped.

"What? Can't I get a moment of myself traveling?" The Sage replied as they continued to ride towards the Village of Helgen.

"I know you are planning something. Your castles here in Skyrim, hidden and unhidden were left untouched and besides, why on Oblivion do you even have a lot of castles? I remember back in Cyrodiil where you have six citadels surrounding Lake Rumare and another eight around those six, there is also the University of St. Alessia which also acts as a fortress-city, north of the Imperial City." Tullius gave the Blond a questioning gaze which was replied with a smile.

"Everything will be revealed, in due time but for now, tell me, what is the Jarl of Windhelm doing here?" He glanced at the last cart which contained Ulfric, gagged and sitting with the Horsethief, a Stormcloak Soldier, and the unknown woman.

"Didn't you hear? He murdered High King Torygg and wants to liberate Skyrim from the Empire." Naruto pretended he didn't know, so he just shook his head. In truth, Naruto knew every event that is happening in Skyrim due to his spy network across Tamriel.

"Ulfric murdered the High King in his court by using the Voice to show that the Empire is weak. He claims they fought in the 'Old Nord Way', but it was only a ploy to usurp the Throne and declare war to the Thalmor." Tullius muttered as they saw the village from above.

"He is right on that. The Empire has grown weak and became a puppet to the Dominion, but, it wasn't necessary to kill the High King which was his best friend just to prove himself that the Empire has grown weak. I guess the banning of worship to Talos is ignited his anger against the Empire am I correct?" Naruto knew that Ulfric is a devout follower of Talos: The Ninth Divine and the founder of the Septim Dynasty. Tullius wanted to reprimand Naruto but deep in his heart, Naruto is right. The Empire ruled by Titus Mede II has grown weak.

"Aye, but we can't do anything against the Dominion seeing that the treaty is the only way to stop the complete annihilation of the Empire." He replied as they approach the gates of Helgen.

"Killing the leader does not destroy the forces, it merely throws it into disarray, besides, you can't do anything _yet_, but I assure you, the peace Titus made with the Thalmor will not last, and I will show Tamriel the might of my _own_," Naruto warned, hinting that he has his own military force, but no one beside himself knew where they are. Not even his trusted friends know where they are, they just know he has an army powerful enough to take on the Dominion.

"You should have taken the Ruby Throne during the Stormcrown Interregnum nearly 200 years ago," Tullius muttered.

"I made Titus Mede the Usurper emperor, and in turn, he made me High Chancellor. I was a Chancellor of the Elder Council for years, during the Oblivion Crisis that no one seemed to remember until I wrote my own book series. Also, I made Mede emperor, because I wanted to see how a Colovian warlord would rule the empire," Naruto said as the approach the gates of Helgen.

"…" Tullius remained silent as they heard the guard on the gate shouted.

"General Tullius sir! The headsman is waiting!"

"Good. Let's get over with this!" He replied as the gates opened revealing the town of Helgen. Population less than a thousand. Size? Roughly a quarter of Whiterun. Fortified by high walls. Naruto still with his hood on, glanced on Tullius who went towards the right and he saw the Ambassador of the Third Aldmeri Dominion to Skyrim, Elenwen on horseback, flanked by ten Thalmor Soldiers on foot, bearing the banner of the Dominion.

"Elenwen… that bitch has always been a pain in the arse." Naruto muttered as he led the Prisoner Carts towards the central tower where the headsman, a Priestess, and an Imperial Centurion who watched them arrived but took notice on Naruto who the captain didn't recognize because of the cloak.

When the prisoner carts stopped, Naruto saw Tullius walked towards the headsman with Elenwen following him. The blond went down from his horse and watched as the Prisoners came down from the cart and their names. He then focused on the cart where Ulfric was in and walked closer to them and enhanced his hearing.

"You've got to tell them! We weren't with you! This is a mistake!" The horse thief shouted on the blond soldier behind him as they went down from the cart.

"Step towards the block when we call your name. One at a time!" The female captain shouted as the young Imperial Soldier had a notebook on his hand, preparing for to check off the names of the prisoners.

"The Empire loves their dawn lists." The soldier grumbled as he came off the cart followed by the beautiful woman Naruto saw earlier.

_"You don't say. I was the one who first implemented the Alessian Empire to exploit listing stuff back then." _Naruto smirked a little as he continued to listen.

"Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm." The young soldier checks off Ulfric's name and the same blond soldier shouted.

"It has been an honor. Jarl Ulfric!"

"Ralof of Riverwood." The blond soldier, now named Ralof walked towards the block as Naruto glanced to Tullius who was talking to Ulfric.

"Lokir of Rorikstead." The horse thief, now named Lokir walked forward and pleaded that he isn't with the Stormcloaks, but the captain was having none of it as the man named Lokir ran fast towards the gate.

"Archers!" The captain shouted at the two archers and shot the man, one in the spine and one on the back of his knee.

_"Ouch, that's probably gonna hurt." _Naruto and everyone else winced at the man's rather unorthodox death.

"Anyone else feels like running?" The captain turned to the rest of the prisoners who shook their heads until the same young Imperial soldier pointed at the young woman.

"You, young lady. Step forward, who are you?" This made Naruto look on the beautiful woman, her reddish-brown hair braided on the side as her long flow as the wind blew, her beautiful pouty lips, an athletic lean body with a medium sized bust and her shapely rear.

"Ygritte Kjaeldsen, sir. Returning from the University of St. Alessia in Cyrodiil but, please I just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. You have to believe me." The soft beautiful voice of the woman pleaded as the soldier looked towards the captain.

"Captain, what should we do? She's not on the list."

"Forget that blasted list, she goes to the block." As soon as the captain said this, Ygritte's eyes lost all hope.

"By your orders, Captain. I'm sorry, truly, but at least you will be dying here, in your land of birth. Follow the captain prisoner." The young man bowed his head a bit as an act of apology while Ygritte just looked towards her feet. Tears threatening to go out of her eyes. Naruto saw this and pitied the woman, but he can't help to think of why she feels familiar as she followed the captain towards the block.

"Please, continue." The Commander of the Imperial Legion in Skyrim said to the Imperial Captain after the talking to the Jarl of Windhelm.

"Yes, sir. Priestess, bestow their last rights." The captain ordered the Priestess of Arkay who nodded and began to pray.

"We, the humble people of Tamriel extol your souls to Aetherius, the blessings of the Eight Divines be upon you, as you are the salt and earth of Nirn, our beloved gods may show mercy on your souls as…" The Priestess was stopped as one of the Stormcloak prisoners walked to the execution block.

"Dear Talos, shut up and bring it on!" The said prisoner shouted to the appalled priestess while the rest looked at him.

"No respect." The priestess muttered angrily as she is pissed because of the man's lack of respect. With this, the prisoner was pushed down towards the ground, his head is near the wooden box.

"What? Go on, before I piss myself." The soldier taunted his executioners, which impressed Naruto right away.

_"Brave till the end, now that's a true Nord, but this is a very unfortunate event." _Naruto thought has the headsman raised the large axe and brought it down to cut off the man's head as it falls towards the box.

"He feared nothing, not even death." They watched as captain pushed the headless body towards the side as blood rushed down on the ground.

"Next, you, yes you, I'm speaking to you, young woman." Ygritte was about to walk but there was a loud roar that was heard across the land which Naruto recognized as soon as he heard it.

_"In all the times that he escapes the time-wound, why now? Don't tell me-!" _Naruto sensed a familiar aura coming from the woman and thought.

_"The World-eater wakes, and the Wheel turns upon the Last Dragonborn... The last prophecy from Alduin's Wall, the Prophecy of the Last Dragonborn. So, she is the one." _Naruto smiled, knowing that the woman in front of him will be a key player for the upcoming events.

"Hey! I said, here!" The captain shouted as she pointed to the execution block, in Naruto's perspective, the captain seems to be always angry.

"Walk nicely prisoner, don't make this harder for you and us." The young soldier said as the young woman glanced towards the sky before walking towards the block and was also pushed down as Naruto waited.

**"GRROARRRR!" **The black dragon show itself as it flew towards the town and the civilians cried and ran away.

"Is that a dragon?!" General Tullius shouted in shock as he unsheathed his sword as the Thalmor began to run away from the town. The headsman also ran away as the black dragon landed on the Central Watchtower, immediately crushing the sentry that was standing on the roof. This dragon looked down towards the townspeople but didn't notice Naruto who was walking closer towards it.

**"Dovahkiin…" **The dragon muttered, but before it managed to roar. Naruto shouted.

"Of all the times that you choose to return… why now? You picked a bad timing, Alduin." Naruto looked at the dragon, now named Alduin who was then looked to Naruto.

**"Naruto dii zeymah, fos eldraag wah koraav hi het. (Naruto my brother, what surprise to see you here)" **Alduin replied in a language no one understood select few, including Naruto.

"I know you are not surprised seeing me here." Naruto shook his head as the soldiers, General Tullius, the prisoners, especially Ulfric and the rest who stayed looked at him with wide eyes as he conversed with the beast.

**"Aav zey, ol mu fen rel pah do Taazokaan ont zuk. (Join me, as we will dominate all of Tamriel once more)" **Alduin who think he can make Naruto served said this but Naruto will never bow to anyone, especially to this upstart.

"Nid! Zu'u fen neh qiilaan wah naangein, suranmiik ni wah hi. Zu'u fun hin bormah, Akatosh tol hi los mey wo lost hahnurov do grandeur ahrk praag wah ris tum med vosodiik. (No! I will never bow to anyone, especially not to you. I told your father, Akatosh that you are fool who has delusion of grandeur and need to put down like a transgressor)" The dragon growled but managed to compose itself.

**"Krosis, dreh ni uful. Zu'u fen oblaan hi, sahlag joor, nunon med faal Dovahkiin avok til. (Pity, do not worry. I will end you, pathetic mortal, just like the Dragonborn over there)" **Alduin snarled before roaring as the clear sky became dark and meteors rained down from the sky.

"Zu'u lost neh aan joor, kiir, hi dre nih mindok zu'u, ahrk hi fen neh mindok wo zu'u los. (I was never a mortal, child, you do not know me, and you will never know who I am)"

**"FUS RO DAH!" **Alduin tried to shout on Naruto but instead, it hit the female Dragonborn who rolled down the ground.

"Tullius, get the hell out of here!" Naruto shouted as the woman went unconscious because her head hit the ground hard and Alduin began his rampage across the town and the General didn't need another word and called his soldiers to get to safety while the Stormcloak prisoners ran towards a tower that is near them and hid there for safety while Naruto picked up the woman and vanished into the thin air.

**=Unknown Location: Skyrim**=

I can feel myself in a soft bed, covered in fur. What happened? The last thing I remember was that dragon in Helgen. Where am I? I felt a warm hand touched my forehead, then towards my cheek. I don't want to wake up if this is a dream, please don't let this be a dream.

_"Where am I?"_

"You are in one of my palaces."

_"What date is it?"_

"It is the 21st of Last Seed of the Fourth Era, year 201."

_"Who are you?"_

"I'm… I shall tell you later… rest for now my dear." Naruto gently massaged her head as she began to fall asleep again. Unknown to her, Naruto's hands are covered with a green glow that calms down her brain and making her fall asleep.

A few hours later…

Naruto can be found seating in the front of a fireplace, holding a long smoking pipe while looking out on the window as snow continues to fall from the sky.

"Excuse me?" Naruto looked at her and saw the woman he rescued sitting on his bed.

"Yes?"

"Who are you, sir?" Ygritte asked as Naruto stood up from his cozy chair.

"You may call me Naruto, Miss Kjaeldsen." He made a short bow to her as he went towards the windows and had his pipe in his mouth to calm his nerves.

"How did you know my name?" She stood up and walked towards Naruto who didn't even bothered to look at her as he continued to look somewhere far as his eyes gaze upon the mountains to the south.

"You told your name to that Imperial Soldier in Helgen right?" He spared her a glance but went back to his musings.

"Ah yes. Helgen… you saved me didn't you." It was more like a statement than a question as she looked at him. He is wearing a robe that can be only worn by an emperor, so in her mind was this: How on Oblivion this person has those clothes? She has seen a portrait of many emperors, particularly Uriel Septim VII and Martin Septim, and they wore the same thing.

"Yes… and if you are wondering why I have these robes, that's because I was a good friend to Uriel Septim VII before he died 200 years ago, and he gave me permission to get his belongings as he left to escape the Imperial City, but he was assassinated." He sighed as the Dragonborn to be widened her eyes on the facts he said. Who wouldn't? The assassination of Emperor Uriel Septim VII was a great shock to all the people of Tamriel and that fateful event was the start of the Oblivion Crisis when Mehrunes Dagon tried to enter Tamriel in his true terrible form, but the Avatar of Akatosh defeated him and the Septim Bloodline ended as Emperor Martin Septim died and the Amulet of Kings shattered.

"But… but that was two centuries ago! That's preposterous! I don't believe you!" Ygritte shouted as Naruto looked at her and raised an eyebrow, a sigh came from his lips.

"I won't force you to believe me. But then, I'm the Lord High Chancellor of the Elder Council, I co-rule the Empire with Emperor Titus Mede II," Naruto placed down his pipe on the table as he went towards the doors of his quarters and left the unrecognized Dragonborn who followed him.

When she went outside the room, Ygritte saw Naruto talking to some guards who wears a full set of identical Heavy Armor made with the metal Rubedite with the mix of Ayleid and Imperial motif from ages past and then, after this, she watched him go downstairs towards a great hall. She followed him and what she saw shocked her. A throne made of white marble with a large dragon skeleton on its back, wings spread and the tail goes underneath the throne and was fixed on the stairs that lead onto the throne. Naruto sat on the throne as Ygritte went to him while the guards tried to apprehend her but Naruto told them to stand down and they stopped.

"I assume you have questions?" She nodded as Naruto stood up from the throne and walked towards her.

"Well then, follow me." And so, she did.

As soon as they left the hearing range of the guards, she bombarded him with questions.

"Who are you really? Why did you speak with that dragon like you knew it? Why are you so familiar with that Imperial General?" Ygritte continuously demanded answers to him while he just continued to walk into different parts of the castle.

"Calm down woman, just ask questions slowly and we'll be okay." The woman obliged and slowly, she repeated her questions as they continued to walk.

=**Next Day: Sjel Blad Castle**= **(Yes, this castle comes from a mod with the same name. It can be found on Skyrim Nexus, but this castle is much larger than the one from the mod because the scale of Tamriel in this fanfic is much larger)**

Ygritte was puzzled as she remembered everything Naruto said to her. First, he told her that he is basically a higher being who surpassed every Aedra and Daedra. Second, she learned that the dragon attacked Helgen was his former friend, but she still didn't know who the dragon was because he said that she will learn it in due time which irked her. Third, he told her that General Tullius was his student when the said general was a young boy back in the Imperial City before the Great War started.

When they were walking around the castle, she saw a lot of people walking around, doing things like reading, relaxing, enchanting, tanning, smithing and much more. But what shocked her is that there is a lot of Vampires and Werewolves in the Castle and they were supposed to be enemies, but Naruto assured her that they are friends and families and they won't fight against each other except for sparring.

There were also mages, warriors, and archers from various races that train their skills every day. Naruto showed her many places inside the castle such as the armory which contains various weapons and armors, the sanctuary and the treasure room which is only accessible to him. What she can't get over with is the guard of the room and it was a dragon.

Yes, a dragon. Naruto told her that the dragon in that room is one of the dragons who betrayed Alduin back in the Dragon War which she never heard of, except on some accounts from a history book, which wasn't surprising at all. She also learned that Naruto has many allied dragons still alive which are hiding in his castles around Skyrim but there is still a lot of dead dragons around Skyrim and some of them were taken by Naruto and made their bones as weapons and armors.

Right now, she is preparing to leave the castle because she told Naruto that she needed to go back to Whiterun because she lives there and she needs to warn the Jarl about the dragon.

She was then asked by Naruto about her preference to wear for the journey, light, medium, or heavy. Much to Naruto's small shock, she chose heavy, and now, she wore a full set of a unique armor which is the gauntlets, boots and the body armor. This armor is also enchanted and tempered to withstand powerful blows and spells, Naruto called it the Ebon Armory Set. She was also given a matching bow with the same motif that has enchanted arrows and quiver which has a seal that creates infinite arrows so it never runs out.

Naruto also gave her a matching shield and sword, effectively making her look like a knight, especially with cape flowing behind her. The sword is enchanted and tempered, it was placed on her belt for easier unsheathing. Her bow and quiver on her back along with the shield. Ygritte never understood why Naruto gave these items to her, but he said she would need it in the future and it was best for her to be better equipped than nothing. She did tell him she received training with bow, sword and shield back at the University of St. Alessia as a part of the Imperial Service Training Program instituted by the current Lord High Chancellor of the Elder Council, after the Great War, the ISTP is a civic education and defence preparedness program for students of every educational institute across the empire, under the Imperial Decree 9163, also known as the 'Imperial Service Training Program Act of 4E 176'.

"Are you ready to leave Ygritte?" Naruto called her as she tied supplies on the black stallion named Sweetsilver which is a very rare kind of horse in Skyrim. She looked behind her and saw Naruto wearing a unique variation of a Dremora Armor sans the Helmet, it looks like more of a Xivkyn Armor used by the Molag Bal's elite guard, instead of the red glow that can be found on a typical Dremora, it has a blue glow which has an aura of calmness instead of fire and death which enhances the normal aura that surrounds Naruto. The aura of a God, peaceful yet strong, calm but ready to overwhelm, but the best thing she felt around Naruto is his peaceful nature that she liked, not that she's going to tell him at all.

She also saw his dual swords called Heaven and Hell: Protector and Destroyer tied around his waist, a unique bow named Thori'dal: The Stars' Fury on his back with an enchanted quiver same as her but a little different but still have some similarities. But what catches her eyes is the long golden katana sheathed on his back, she has never seen such a beautiful weapon in her life, or its name, it was the first time she saw that sword and Naruto never told her about it. All she knows is that every equipment Naruto have right now has multiple enchantments which make it more powerful and more dangerous for his enemies. And, there is a bonus, the armor they're wearing feels like normal clothes, there was no heavy mass at all.

"Yes, I am ready. But where is your horse?" Naruto just pointed on a special stable that contains a pure white horse, it was beautiful. What she didn't know is that this horse is the lord of all horses and it only allows Naruto to ride it, no one else. The horse is saddled with a Cyrodiilic Imperial Legion Armor with the Cyrodiilic motif but unlike the normal maroon hue of the Imperials, this one has blue colors like Naruto's armor. She just stared at the horse until Naruto's laugh gained her attention.

"You are not the first one who reacted the same, as many a people in the past started at him just like you did. He is Shadowfax, the Lord of all Horses, a Mearh, which can be only found in a very far place from here."

"Let's go, we must make haste." Naruto nodded as he went to open the stable of Shadowfax and rode it.

"Right." Ygritte did the same thing and Naruto signaled the gate guards to open the gate to the bridge. Before they went out to the open, Ygritte was about to shout Naruto because they lack fur hood and cloaks but when they reach the open area, she was surprised that they weren't affected by the cold.

"If you just noticed, our armors are enchanted to resist weather by 100 percent which means, you'll never feel cold or hot whenever you wear that armor." They rode past the metal gates as the guards, covered in winter cloaks opened them towards the bridge and another gate opened towards the path that she recognized.

"Wait, this is the 7,000 steps to High Hrothgar! Where are we?" She asked as they went down towards a hidden path so they won't need to go towards the town of Ivarstead just to get off the mountain.

"This is the south side of the Throat of the World, so if you ever wanted to go to High Hrothgar, you could use the secret path to my castle or go the start of the Pilgrimage in Ivarstead. And before you ask, Sjel Blad and the secret path is shrouded with a very strong illusion to make it invisible, just like my other castles so no one, except for those I trust can see them. And yes, there are indeed 7,000 carved steps to High Hrothgar, but it doesn't mean it takes 7,000 steps to reach the monastery, it'll take tens of thousands of steps to even reach the doors of High Hrothgar." They continued to tread the path down the mountain and they looked above to see the castle faded in the snow.

"What on earth…?"

"Told ya, let's go. **NEL KEY VEN**!" Shadowfax rode swiftly down the path.

"Oi! Wait for me! HIYAAH!" Ygritte's horse managed to keep up with Shadowfax as they rode faster down the path as they saw the cobblestone road that leads to Whiterun Hold to the northwest or to the Rift in the southeast.

**A/N: Remastered chapter: Finished!**

**= Harem List: For now, =**

**Ygritte Kjaeldsen – OC Female Dragonborn**

**Lady Valritte Uzumaki ****née**** Kjaeldsen – OC Female Vestige, The Elder Scrolls Online: Tamriel Unlimited**

**Queen Ayrenn Arana Uzumaki ****née Aldmeri ****of the First Aldmeri Dominion - The Elder Scrolls Online: Tamriel Unlimited**

**Lady Alyanna Uzumaki ****née**** von Nerethi – OC Female Nerevarine, The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind**

**Lady Arianne Praexemilia Uzumaki**** née Leoninus – The Champion of Kvatch, Bruma, &amp; Cyrodiil, The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion**

**A/N: More will be added soon.**

**A/N: The link for the pictures of some items mentioned in this chapter will be on my profile.**

**Translation:**

**"NEL KEY VEN!" - "Fast Horse Wind!"**

**Pruzah sul, ahrk fey tirahk!**** (Good Day, and stay safe!)**


	2. Chapter 1

A Naruto and the Elder Scrolls Series Crossover

**Disclaimer: I, the Author, in any way does not own these two titles and they solely belong to their creators except for the few plot changes that came from my mind. The new places that will be included in this story are based on the mods made by the authors from the Nexus Webpage. The elements from other games and anime's are also owned by their respective creators.**

**Genres: Action, Adventure, Romance, Comedy, Fantasy, Drama, Supernatural, School Life**

**Warnings: Violence, Strong Language, Sexual Content**

**Tags: Godly/Immortal/Badass/Intelligent/Serious Naruto/Minor crossovers/Mass Harem/Ruler Naruto/Lemon**

**Universe: Animeverse/Gameverse**

**Series: The Legend of the Eternal Emperor**

**"Jutsus/Dragon Shouts**/**Time change**/ **Place change"**

"**Gods/Goddesses/Demons or Dragons Talking"**

"_**Gods/Goddesses/Demons or Dragons Thinking"**_

'_Flashback'_

"Talking"

_"Thinking_/_Telepathy speaking_"

_"The people of Whiterun are forever in your debt. Lord Uzumaki and his brave companion, Lady Kjaeldsen. May the Divines keep you safe, bless you two and have a long life. I as the Jarl of Whiterun, alongside my council, declare you two as the Protectors and Thanes of Whiterun."_

_-Balgruuf the Greater, Jarl of Whiterun_

**Act 01 - The Return of the Sage**

**Chapter 1: Dragon Crisis Begins**

_**Previously from the Rise of the Great Empire: The Beauty of Dawn…**_

_"This is the south side of the Throat of the World, so if you ever wanted to go to High Hrothgar, you could use the secret path to my castle or go the start of the Pilgrimage in Ivarstead. And before you ask, Sjel Blad and the secret path is shrouded with a very strong illusion to make it invisible, just like my other castles so no one, except for those I trusts can see them." The continued to tread the path down the mountain and they looked above to see the castle faded in the snow._

_"What on earth…?"_

_"Told ya, let's go. __**NEL KEY VEN**__!" Shadowfax rode swiftly down the path._

_"Oi! Wait for me! HIYAAH!" Ygritte's horse managed to keep up with Shadowfax as they rode faster down the path as they saw the cobblestone road that leads to Whiterun Hold to the northwest or to the Rift in the southeast._

**Story Start.**

-**Play 'the Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers OST - Rohan**-

The City of Whiterun is a city in the middle of Whiterun Hold, its central position makes it the trade hub of the whole province. It also serves as a strategic point as a supply route from the Civil War. However, the Jarl or the leader of the City managed to remain neutral from the war. The Empire, however, puts Whiterun as an Imperial Territory on their military maps because they think the Jarl owes them, this is what also the rebellion says, that's why the city is neutral from any conflict but, this didn't stop the warring clans within.

The Grey-Mane and the Battle-Born, these two clans were one of the founding families in Whiterun, they used to be close friends until the Great War, where the Emperor signed the White-Gold Concordat stating that Talos, is not a God but a mortal.

The Grey-Manes didn't take this well and urge the Jarl to side with the Stormcloaks because they were 'True Nords' and the Battle-Borns didn't take this too kindly and this started the feud between the clans. In Naruto's mind, they were idiots who should see the reason why the Empire signed the treaty, not that he supports it, rather, he hates it so much and he wanted to end the Aldmeri Dominion himself, but no one would stand with him as the People of Skyrim is at war with each other.

Back to the topic. Whiterun was built around Jorrvaskr, a Mead Hall, where the famous Companions reside, this mead hall was named after the ship with the same name and this ship is one of the ships that the carried the Five-Hundred Companions led by the legendary Ysgramor and his sons.

Now, this hall was built after the discovery of the Skyforge where the Companions forge their weapons and armor. No one knew the origins of the forge except for a few. And the city was built around it and this made the mead hall a famous place in the past, but not so much now because of their reputation as 'Over-glorified Sellswords'.

Whiterun used to be a prosperous city but, then, attacks from the Horne Bandits and frost trolls reduce the city into what it is now, a shell of its former self. But, they managed to live on and continued their old ways.

Naruto and Ygritte can be seen riding towards the gates of Whiterun, riding past the stables and entering the gateway arch onto the drawbridge and lastly, the great gate of Whiterun. As soon as they approached the gate, a guard stops them.

"Halt! The city is closed with dragon news around."

"That's why we are here. To report about what happened in Helgen." This shock the guard and the other guard behind him.

"You were at Helgen!? Go in quickly, the Jarl can be found up there in the fortress, in Dragonsreach atop the hill." The guard motioned to the other guard and opened the two gates of Whiterun and revealed the Nordic city. Children running around, vendors selling goods to the citizen this was the most common activity in the Trading City.

"Thank you." The two proceeded to the city and looked around to observe around then continued to ride towards the parting crowd as they continued to climb up the hill towards the towering fortress of Dragonsreach.

They went pass the Gildergreen, the Holy Tree of Kynareth. But it wasn't the same as it once was, it used to bloom as pilgrims from all of Tamriel make pilgrimages to Whiterun but then, these are dark times and the pilgrims weren't as many as it used to be and the tree being withered didn't help at all. Nobody really knows what happened to the tree, it just went like that one day until it became what it is today. Withered beyond measure, nothing can make it bloom again unless a bark of Eldergleam is to be buried in its roots. The story of Eldergleam will be told at another time.

They went pass a shrine to Talos and a priest was shouting to the people, but no one is listening to him except for the few whom Naruto didn't recognize. The two rode upwards towards the stairs to the towering Dragonsreach, the guards looked at them but didn't apprehend them and they let them pass towards the doors of Dragonsreach and dismounted from their horses and tied them on the side where the guards look after them.

Two guards stood by the door and Naruto didn't even need to speak as the guards opened the doors for them and he knew why. They were intimidated by Naruto's armor, even though it doesn't release an aura of dread, it was because of its design. The spiky parts and the black color, dark as night. The doors were opened as they saw the Great Hall of Dragonsreach, it was a simple room. Banners of Whiterun adorned the walls as the dining table above the stairs that leads towards the throne chamber where they can hear someone arguing.

"My lord, you have to listen. I only counsel caution. We cannot afford to act rashly in times like these. If the news from Helgen is true… well, there's no telling what it means." They heard a man say.

"What would you have me do then? Nothing?" Another man replied.

"My lord. Please. This is no time for rash actions. I just think we need more information before we act. I just…"

"Who are they then?" The man sitting on the throne pointed at Naruto and Ygritte while a Dark Elf woman drew her sword and walk towards them.

"The Jarl does not accept visitors. Speak your business!" She demanded.

"We're here to report something about the dragon in Helgen," Ygritte said as the woman widened her eyes.

"You know about Helgen!? Come to the jarl, he wishes to speak with you." They walk forward to the Jarl.

"So I've heard that you were at Helgen. You two saw this dragon? With your very own eyes?" The Jarl asked. He is a Nord man, you can see the battle-hardened eyes from his face. Even if you don't see him stand, you can still notice his height and he is a typical Nord. Tall and proud of their ancestry.

"But, before you tell me the answer. Give me your names first." The gruff-looking man observed them with critical eyes.

"My name is Ygritte Kjaeldsen, sir. I lived here in Whiterun before I went to Cyrodiil to study." Ygritte stepped forward as the Jarl raised an eyebrow.

"Kjaeldsen? Are you, by any chance the daughter of Hrunjar Kjaeldsen and Yrsasel Kjaeldsen?" She nodded as her eyes widened before going back to normal.

"Yes, Milord. They are my parents. Did something happen to them?" Her voice is full of worry and the Jarl's sad face didn't help at all.

"I'm sorry to say this, but, your parents were killed during a bandit raid when they were outside the walls and but the guards were able to recover their bodies. I'm sorry." The Jarl bowed his head along with the Dark Elf and the Imperial Man on his side while Naruto looked down to his feet.

"Their bodies are buried behind your house, the keys of your house is with Proventus. Proventus, give it to her." The imperial, whose name is Proventus bowed his head as he took out a key and gave it to her as she thanked him.

"Thank you... though I have a question, why did the bandits attack the outside walls?" Ygritte asked as the Jarl had a serious expression while Naruto looked around the Great Hall with curious eyes.

"That, my dear, I have no idea. But pressing on, you said you two were at Helgen, right?" The two companions nodded.

"Yes Milord, the dragon destroyed Helgen. And last I saw it was heading this way." She answered as Naruto continued what she said.

"I fear this dragon might be lurking around the mountains..._and I know that bastard dragon will begin to resurrect his fallen allies...so help me, my dear, I'm going to rip his wings off and make it a display in my throne room,_" Naruto added an afterthought on what he said to the Jarl.

"By Ysmir, Irileth was right!" Jarl Balgruuf sighed as he looked to Proventus while the dark elf is silent.

"What do you say now, Proventus? Shall we continue to trust in the strength of our walls? Against a _Dragon_!?" By this time, the Jarl is already standing, looking on his steward.

"My lord, we should send troops to Riverwood at once. It's in the most immediate danger if that dragon is still lurking in the mountains…"

"The Jarl of Falkreath will view that as a provocation! He'll assume we're preparing to join Ulfric's side and attack him." Proventus tried to reason but the Jarl had enough of that.

"Enough! Irileth, send a detachment to Riverwood at once."

"Yes, my Jarl." Irileth, the Dark Elf bowed to Balgruuf and left the Great Hall.

"We should not…"

"I will not stand idly while a dragon burns my hold and slaughters my people!" He stood on from his throne and glared at Proventus.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll return to my duties." Proventus bowed at Balgruuf.

"That would be best." The Jarl sat back on his throne as he looked to the two again.

"Well done. You two sought me out, on your own initiative. You've done Whiterun a service, and I won't forget it. Here, take this as a small token of my esteem." He took a bag of Septims from his pockets. Ygritte took the money and bowed, but the Jarl isn't finished yet.

"There is another thing you could do for me. Suitable for someone of your particular talents, perhaps. Come, let's go find Farengar, my court wizard. He's been looking into a matter related to these dragons and… rumors of dragons." He stood up, walking towards a smaller sized room compared to the Great Hall with a second floor. They saw a man wearing mages robes doing something on an enchanting table above.

"I'll introduce you two to Farengar. He can be a bit… difficult. Mages. You know. He's probably puttering around in his lab. Day and Night. I'm not even sure if he ever sleeps." He told them as Naruto silently chuckled as he had much experience with Mages.

_"Vanus… old friend, it seems you have found another rival." _

"Farengar, I think I've found someone who can help you with your dragon project. Go ahead and fill them in with all the details." Balgruuf's voice distracted him from his thoughts as he looks on the wizard. A typical Nord, but alas, an elemental mage, wearing blue mage robes and a pair of boots.

The wizard heard him and descended from the upper floor and walked towards the table with books and other magical items.

"So, the Jarl thinks you two can be of use to me? Oh yes, he must be referring to my research into the dragons. Yes, I could use someone to fetch something for me. Well, when I say fetch, I really mean delve into a dangerous ruin in search of an ancient stone tablet that may or may not actually located there." Naruto raised an eyebrow on that one.

_"He must be talking about the Dragonstone… hmph, that would be certainly useful if this wizard is looking for the dragon burial sites here in Skyrim. Hmm…"_

"What does this have to do with dragons?" Asked by the former student of a new academy in Cyrodiil, as always, she's been a skeptic person when she met Naruto.

"Ah, no mere brute mercenary, but a thinker - perhaps even a scholar? You see, when the stories of dragons began to circulate, many dismissed them as mere fantasies, rumors. Impossibilities. One sure mark of a fool is to dismiss anything that falls outside his experience as being impossible. But I began searching for information about dragons - where had they gone all those years ago? And where were they coming from? The two last question was answered in this not-so-new book that was released from the university that was established on Cyrodiil several years ago. This book has given much controversial information that left many scholars from all of Tamriel scratching their heads, _'How on Nirn did the author found these information's_?' was their question - including myself." He stated as he pointed to a slightly thick book with the title _'The Hidden History of Tamriel by Anonymous'_.

"That book, I remember it from the University of Saint Alessia when I studied there. It gave me a lot of headaches every day whenever I think of it. But I believe that the book is really telling the truth, it also covered a lot of gaps in our history in the past eras and predictions of the future." Ygritte said as Naruto smiled as he looked at the book, and Farengar raised an eyebrow at her statement.

_"I really did a good job on that one, Dragon breaks are really annoying but manageable…" _Naruto thought as he continued to look in the book, which is, by the way, he wrote.

"So you were a student from the hailed University of Saint Alessia. That school is really prestigious, its architectural designs were based on the Ancient Ayleid Architecture, such as the Imperial City." She nodded as she remembers how the University looked like and how it compared to the currently under repair Imperial City.

"Luckily, it wasn't touched by the Great War, which is a delight since I was a former student at that school before I moved back here in Skyrim many years back," Farengar stated as Ygritte's eyes widened a bit but returned to normal after learning that Farengar was a fellow student from the University.

"But enough of that - I, ah, learned of a certain stone tablet said to be housed in Bleak Falls Barrow - a 'Dragonstone,' said to contain a map of dragon burial sites. Go to Bleak Falls Barrow, find this tablet - no doubt interred in the main chamber - and bring it to me. Simplicity itself."

_"I knew it…" _Naruto thought as he was about to speak, but Balgruuf, who has been listening to the entire conversation bested him to it.

"This is a priority now. Anything we can use to fight this dragon or dragons. We need it, quickly. Before it's too late." Farengar nodded to the Jarl as he spoke to him.

"Of course, Jarl Balgruuf. You seem to have found me, two able assistants. I'm sure both of them will prove most useful." Balgruuf nodded as he turned to Naruto.

"Succeed at this, and you'll be rewarded. Whiterun will be in your debt." Naruto slightly bowed at him as Balgruuf turned to Ygritte.

"But, before you two go out there, it is best if you go to your parent's house, I'm sure you will want to see your father and mother's grave and contemplate for a while." She nearly cried after being reminded of her parent's death as the others remained silent but she managed to hold the tears off for a while.

"Yes, my Jarl." She bowed, leaving the room with Naruto walks by her side as the Jarl looked to Farengar.

"Farengar, what do you think of that young man?"

"Who?"

"The one that just left…"

"Ah, yes him, I never heard him speak a word to me. His armor is really interesting, though."

"Hmm, interesting? How?"

"That armor of his, it's a Dremora Armor, usually worn by Dremora soldiers, but it does not give off the chilling vibe I usually felt when I fought Dremora's with my colleagues in the past."

"Chilling vibe? What do you mean?" Farengar went into a thinking pose.

"His armor may look very intimidating, which it is. But, the aura it releases isn't the same, it felt, very calm, yes, very calm. The color is also different, instead of the glowing red parts, it is replaced by blue which I have never seen before. I believe he is not a young man as you put it, I looked into his eyes and I saw that he is full of wisdom that comes from age." Balgruuf looked at the doors of the Great Hall where the two just left.

"Hmm, I wonder… he did look familiar to me, I think I have seen him before, but, we can have this conversation later since we have jobs to do."

"Yes, Jarl Balgruuf." And then, Farengar went to his own devices and continued his work as Balgruuf went back to his throne, trying to search his memories of whom Naruto is.

=**With Naruto and Ygritte**=

The two just walked out of Dragonsreach and they untied their horse from the side and began to walk. Ygritte's mind is overwhelmed by the news of her parent's death right and she won't be able to ride a horse until she releases all of her distress, so Naruto told her not to ride her horse.

The two continued to walk through the busy streets of Whiterun as they approach the Kjaeldsen House. It is a simple two-story building made of wood and stone, with a small backyard and a garden. They tied their horses near the backyard and walked towards the door.

"Well, I'm home..." She muttered as she opened the door and entered, Naruto looked around inside the house, it was fine and cozy.

"I decided you want to mourn for your parents first so I'll leave, if you need something, stab this to the ground, I'll be there in a flash." He began to walk out of the house, but he felt a hand stopped his arm.

"Wait, don't leave me here." She muttered, as her eyes finally gave up and she burst into tears. Naruto's eyes soften as he pulled her into a hug.

"Let it go..." He caressed her back as he helps her to calm down.

"Why? Why must they die!?" Ygritte shouted as she continued to sob.

"Life is, just like that. It is a cycle, of life and death. It is one of the fundamental principles of the universe. You just need to look ahead, don't look behind, or the past will haunt you. You will remember them, as they would have remembered you." He whispered to her as she began to calm down.

"Why, though, they didn't do anything wrong?" She asked silently.

"Who knows? Maybe it was their time to pass, or something's wrong with the world right now." He answered as he continued to rub her back.

**The next day - Near the Riverwood Folly **=

They've decided to go to Bleak Falls Barrow the next day because Naruto wanted Ygritte to relax and release all of the distress she had.

On the road to Riverwood, just before the path towards Bleak Falls Barrow, the encounter an Imperial Patrol with a prisoner, he was a middle-aged man, wearing ragged clothes. Naruto decided to ignore it and continued their way towards the barrow which is by the way, full of Bandits. The two just killed a frost troll that charged at them.

"Ygritte, follow me and do not engage the bandits, I have something in my mind. Alright?" He whispered to her, she nodded.

"Sure, but why?"

"I'm going to begin my long term plans and bandits are going to be a big help for us." He stated as she looked at him incredulously.

"Huh? Are bandits going to be helpful? Are you kidding me? What are you planning?" She narrowed her eyes as Naruto gave her a serious look.

"I plan to bolster my forces and fight against the Thalmor. But don't worry, it will be a long time before that happens and these bandits will be good soldiers when properly trained." She widened her eyes as she knew fighting the Thalmor would create another war.

"Fight the Thalmor!? Are you insane?" She shouted at him, but her voice wasn't loud enough to be heard by the bandits nearby since the blizzard is strong.

"That's why I said it would be a long time, which means these bandits can be fully trained properly." He calmly replied as she calmed down.

"Ok then, I will be with you if that happens, don't ask why, I won't answer you, not yet at least."

"Fine by me, let's go dismount our horses but bring them with us. Remember, stay calm, and do not engage." He started to walk towards the bandits near the tower that overlooks Riverwood that has at least 10 bandits occupying it and raised both of his hands, Ygritte looked nervous.

"Excuse me?" He called out to the bandits, who drawn their swords.

"Whoa, whoa, we're not here to fight, we just need to talk to your leader." The bandits calmed down and sheathed their swords as a male Redguard from his skin color, walk towards them.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

"I'm just a friend, please take me to your leader." He asked as he lowered his arms. The bandit narrowed his eyes and said.

"Follow me." The bandit began to walk towards the barrow, as Naruto and Ygritte followed him, still holding their horses.

They approached the barrow and saw maybe at least 40 bandits walking and doing whatever they are doing. The exterior of the ruins is ominous, it can be seen for miles as it stood atop the mountains north of Lake Ilinalta. They ascended the stairs the leads towards the courtyard of the barrow that is full of tents for bandits.

The bandits there looked at the two, wondering what the hell are they doing here or some of them think that they are strong.

"There's our leader, she's a strong warrior, former mercenary as I recall. Come, I'll introduce you two." They nodded as they climbed the second set of stairs finally leading towards the entrance.

"Chief, these apparently wants to talk to you, no idea what is it about." The bandit called out to the chief. She is a really a tall woman even to the Altmer, strong face, braided blond hair, and muscular body, but not enough to be a body builder, she is wearing a full set of Steel Plate Armor without the helmet. She observed the two with calculating eyes, and when her eyes fell to Naruto, she widened her eyes, for a second before returning to its previous state.

"Hamad, leave us." The Redguard, named Hamad, bowed and left.

"Titanborn, I see you haven't forgotten me yet," Naruto smirked as the bandit chief sighed.

"Lord Naruto, how could I forget the one that granted me a very long life than even outlived Mannimarco." She bowed, though unseen by the bandits.

"Lyris, I need to talk to you, and by the way, this is Ygritte Kjaeldsen. Ygritte, this is Lyris Titanborn, one of the original members of the Five Companions." The two females bowed at each other, but Ygritte's eyes suddenly widened.

"The Five Companions!? But they existed in the Second Era, how is that possible? Lyris? As in the Lyris Titanborn? Daughter of Giants? Naruto, how old are you really and, who are you really?" Naruto smiled at her, as Lyris had a thinking pose.

"In time, you'll learn everything there is about me."

"Wait, don't tell me you were there at the Second Era!" Ygritte pointed at him, as he just continued to smile at her.

"Kjaeldsen? Wait a moment, Lord Naruto, is she the descendant of her?" Lyris looked at Naruto who just nodded, while the woman in question is very confused.

"She certainly got her eyes."

"I'm a descendant of who? What are you talking about?" She looked at them with narrowed expression.

"When I first heard your last name back in Helgen, I knew you are her descendant. Ygritte Kjaeldsen, you are the last descendant of Valritte Kjaeldsen, my wife, the Vestige, the replacement of Mannimarco the traitor in the Five Companions and the Bane of Molag Bal. And that makes me, your ancestor too." He dropped the bomb, shocking Ygritte who freezes on her spot.

"Oh well, not that it matters. Let's go Lyris, I need to tell you something." He began to walk off towards the cliff as Titanborn followed him.

"...not that it matters...not that it matters..." Ygritte murmured, still frozen in her spot.

"No way in Oblivion! It _does _fucking matters! Oi! Naruto what the hell, why did you not told me earlier?" Naruto stopped and look behind him to see Ygritte running towards him with an angry look, she slapped him, but in return, he gave her a sad smile.

"I really wanted to tell you back in Whiterun, but I felt it wasn't the right time since you were emotionally distressed so I held myself back. I'm truly sorry." He tried to put his hand on her shoulder, but she slapped it away and she felt weak in her knees. She dropped to her knees and began to cry hard, as she covered her face with her hands.

Lyris went to her side and whispered soothing words into her ear as she rubs her back, Naruto watched them with a sad face.

"If you want, I'll leave you alone, you'll never see me again." He suggested as he began walking away from the two, but then, he left a pair of arms hugging his body.

"Please don't leave me, I'm sorry, I didn't what went wrong me. I just cannot comprehend that you are my ancestor." She whispered as Naruto smiled.

"Well, we can discuss that later and Lyris, can we talk in your tent?" She nodded and beckon them to follow her as Ygritte let go of Naruto as she held his right hand with her left hand like couples on a date in the gardens of the Imperial City. Naruto raised an eyebrow, but he didn't let it bother him, instead, he entwined his fingers with hers while Ygritte blushed so hard that her face is almost like the color of her hair and they began to walk towards Lyris' tent. They found Lyris sits on a chair inside the tent with a dining table and a single bed. She noticed their hands and smirked.

"Heh, that fast eh, Lord Naruto, you sure choose wisely." Naruto just laughed and Ygritte, if it's possible, blushed harder.

"Maybe, oh well, back to business. I need your bandits, to be a part of my building army. But first, I and Ygritte will clear the whole barrow, you can join us if you like; and then, I want to repair and refurbished the whole Bleak Falls Barrow after the Draugr inside has been dealt with. What's your answer?" His face is serious and his tone is serious too, Lyris looked towards the bandits and back at Naruto. Ygritte, who is still holding Naruto's hand, looked him with an incredulous expression.

"Sure, but with 50 bandits, it won't be enough to be a part of an army. The repair thing sounds impossible without the right tools, even if we have tools, it would take a long time to do so." She answered as Naruto smiled at her.

"Have you forgotten some of my powers?" He asked with a smile, Titanborn's eyes widened as she remembered the things that Naruto can do.

"That replication spell you-" "Not spell, jutsu." "Ah, jutsu, right, I still don't know what language is that." While listening to this conversation, Ygritte is very confused as it is, since she has no idea what the hell are they talking about.

"Wait, wait a moment. What are you two talking about? What is j-ju-jutsu?"

"Jutsu are the mystical arts a ninja can use in a battle. To use a jutsu, the ninja will need their chakra. Chakra is the molding of physical energy and the spiritual energy. That's what you can learn today; uhm, that language comes from my homeland, it's similar to Akavir." She nodded in understanding.

"Ok, so can you show an example?" He nodded, and suddenly, a clone appeared in a cloud of smoke, smirking at her.

"W-What? Is this an illusion?" She touched the clone's shoulder and she knew, it was real.

"No, I'm real." The clone spoke, before dispersing.

"But, one good solid hit can destroy it," Naruto said as she looked at him.

"Hmm... okay, so back to the topic at hand." He said as he turned to Lyris who nodded.

"So, deal?" Lyris nodded.

"Okay, now we're just going to clear out the barrow of the Draugr. You want to come?" She shook her head.

"Nah, I'm going to look after those rascals, they're still young and they need someone to look over them." He nodded as he began walking to the entrance, still holding on Ygritte's hand.

"You can let go of my hand, you know." She said as Naruto did let go of her hand.

"So, what's the plan?" She asked as they opened the revealing the first chamber, they saw a campfire and heard two bandits speaking about a Dark Elf who headed further down the barrow.

_"Hmm, it seems that these two are working behind Lyris' back. I must end them, and fix the loose ends of her group." _He turned to Ygritte, she already has her bow drawn with an arrow, prepared to shoot the bandits. He smiled at her attentiveness on the ongoing conversation and as his bow appeared in his hand and pulled the string as a blue ethereal arrow appeared.

"Ready?" She nodded as she moved from her position to a vantage point, the same for Naruto who nodded.

"Fire!" Naruto fired his bow as his ethereal arrow pierced the bandit and went through his head but immediately dispersed. Ygritte's target wasn't so lucky to die fast, the first arrow buried in the bandit's stomach, she took another arrow, fired it and it hit the bandit in the neck, killing her immediately.

"Well, you need some serious training with your weapons, oh well, it seems there still someone further down these halls." He said as the bow disappeared in his left hand as he formed a hand seal with his right and blue flames erupted from the bodies and began to burn their remains.

"Let's go clear this place and find the Dragonstone." He said as he activated his doujutsu and saw that there are quite a few Draugr lurking within, some Skeevers, a lone bandit and a Dark Elf trapped in a web.

"Prepare to draw your sword, there are some foul things waiting for us." He said as he raised his right hand and a staff appeared, it is a bit taller than him, full of Aedric and Daedric Runes. Ygritte can feel the power flowing through the staff, heading towards the top end, which has a glowing gem, surrounded by a lot of different colored auras. The bottom end is sharp and pointy, like a spear.

Naruto held his staff in the middle as the top began to charged blue fire and the aura color has changed, instead of diverse colors, it became blue; he pushed it forward and blue flames came from the staff and travelled the halls, no skeevers can avoid the flames except if they have good acrobatic skills, which is a nay, since those flames were too fast for them to escape.

"That should kill the skeevers, let's go." He ran further down the barrow silently, Ygritte did the same and was surprised when there was no sound of her footsteps.

The two ran down the halls and they found burning skeevers and Naruto saw a bandit trying to open a portcullis, leading towards the inner barrow. The two watched closely as the bandit used the lever and suddenly, poisoned darts strike the bandit down.

"Hmm, it needs a password." He looked around the room, he saw a puzzle, Hawk, Whale, and Snake. He saw a rock with the same snake picture near the end of the room, he looked above and saw the pattern Snake, Snake, and Whale.

"Ygritte, can you rotate the pillars, to Snake, Snake, and Whale." She nodded as Naruto watched her rotate the pillars in the right order.

"Ok, I'll lift this lever up." And the portcullis opened, he heard some more skeevers down the spiral stairs and slammed his staff near the spiral staircase as lightning traveled downwards the path.

"Let's go." The two went down as they began to see some spider webs along the path.

"Hmm, can you see that webbing? Cut it and you'll see a Giant Frostbite Spider above." He pointed at the doorway covered with thick spider silk. And then, they heard a voice, a male one. Naruto had a guess on who this it.

He fired a spell on the web and it broke down, revealing a large room full of webs, they also saw a Giant Frostbite Spider who appears to be wounded. The staff vanished as Naruto unsheathed his twin swords and Ygritte took out her bow and prepared an arrow.

"Go!" Naruto jumped on the giant spider as Ygritte fired the enchanted arrow, and it hit the spider's head as Naruto stabbed the spider on its head with his twin sword.

"You two! Get me down!" The Dark Elf shouted as Naruto sheathed Heaven and Hell and he drew Eltonbrand from his back. He just did one slash with it and the webs came crumbling down as the Dark Elf fell from his bindings.

"Ha! I won't share the treasure with the likes of you!" He ran further down the unknown chamber. Naruto chuckled, confusing Ygritte.

"Huh? Why are you-" "Just wait and follow me." Naruto ran slowly as she followed him, they suddenly heard an agonized shout.

"HELPPPPP!"

"I knew it, the Draugr was awakened by the fool. Let's go and do you know some fire spells?"

"Yes, why?"

"A Draugr's weakness is fire, that's why. And if you know one, use it." Ygritte nodded as fire appeared in her left palm while Naruto sheathed Eltonbrand and his staff appeared in his hand again.

=**Time skip: 1 Hour Later=**

"So this is the Dragonstone, interesting, what language is it?" Ygritte asked Naruto who was looking around the ceremonial burial grotto, where a Word Wall is located.

"Dovahzul, Language of the Dragons, and an example would be the word you just found on that wall." He pointed on the large Word Wall.

"That was weird you know, hearing a voice in my head, I know the word, but I can't speak it." He smiled.

"That's because you don't the need yet to say that word. Do you want me to say the words written on that wall?"

"Can you?"

"Of course! You want me to say it?" She nodded as Naruto cleared his voice.

"Het nok faal Vahlok, Deinmaar do Dovaahgolz, Ahrk aan Fus unslaas Rahgol ahrk vulom. In the common tongue, it says: Here lies the guardian, Keeper of Dragonstone, and a force of unending Rage and darkness." He said as he stabbed a Hiraishin Kunai on the ground, Ygritte looked at him curiously.

"What was that about? That unusual knife."

"I'll tell you later, for now, let's head back to Lyris, I believe she's waiting for us. He said as he began to walk away from the chamber, heading back to the place they used to enter the ceremonial chamber.

**A/N: Remastered Chapter, done!**

**= Harem List****: For now =**

**Ygritte Kjaeldsen – OC Female Dragonborn**

**Lady Valritte Uzumaki ****née**** Kjaeldsen – OC Female Vestige, The Elder Scrolls Online: Tamriel Unlimited**

**Queen Ayrenn Arana Uzumaki ****née Aldmeri ****of the First Aldmeri Dominion - The Elder Scrolls Online: Tamriel Unlimited**

**Lady Alyanna Uzumaki ****née**** von Nerethi – OC Female Nerevarine, The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind**

**Lady Arianne Praexemilia Uzumaki**** née Leoninus – The Champion of Kvatch, Bruma, &amp; Cyrodiil, The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion**

**A/N: More will be added soon.**

**A/N: If you play Elder Scrolls Online PC in North America Megaserver, this is my character list:**

**Ebonheart Pact – Nord Dragonknight – Tank – Ygritte Kjaeldsen**

**Aldmeri Dominion – Altmer Templar – Healer/DPS – Andriel Penumue**

**Daggerfall Covenant – Altmer Sorcerer – DPS – Valritte Kjaeldsen**

**Daggerfall Covenant – Bosmer Nightblade – DPS – Valritte Kjaeldsen II**

**Daggerfall Covenant – Imperial Templar – Tank/DPS – Valeritte Kjaeldsen**

**Aldmeri Dominion – Altmer Dragonknight – Tank – Ayrenn Arana Uzumaki**

**Pruzah sul, ahrk fey tirahk! :D (Good Day, and stay safe!)**


	3. Chapter 2

A Naruto and the Elder Scrolls Series Crossover

**Disclaimer: I, the author, in any way does not own these two titles and they solely belong to their creators except for the few plot changes that came from my mind. The new places that will be included in this story are based on the mods made by the authors from the Nexus Webpage. The elements from other games and anime's are also owned by their respective creators.**

**Genres: Action, Adventure, Romance, Comedy, Fantasy, Drama, Supernatural, School Life**

**Warnings: Violence, Strong Language, Sexual Content**

**Tags: Godly/Immortal/Badass/Intelligent/Serious Naruto/Minor crossovers/Mass Harem/Ruler Naruto/Lemon**

**Universe: Animeverse/Gameverse**

**Series: The Legend of the Eternal Emperor**

**"Jutsus/Dragon Shouts**/**Time change**/ **Place change"**

"**Gods/Goddesses/Demons or Dragons Talking"**

"_**Gods/Goddesses/Demons or Dragons Thinking"**_

'_Flashback'_

"Talking"

_"Thinking_/_Telepathy speaking_"

_"The Adamantine must not fall, for it is the last known Tower that prevents the end of Mundus and The Red Tower must be calmed down so that it may continue its purpose. The White Tower shall be restored and the Chim et__-Adabal will be remade and a new covenant between Akatosh and man shall be a created. The Crystal Tower must be rebuilt so that it may fulfill its purpose. Yet, it is up to the Last Dragonborn if they will sit on the Ruby Throne for they will restore that bloodline of the Dragonborn Emperors, this prophecy came from the Scrolls themselves…"_

_-The Hidden History of Tamriel: Volume I - The Real History, Chapter 15 - Of the Towers, University of St. Alessia Archives _

**Act 01 - The Return of the Sage**

**Chapter 2: Far Horizons**

_**Previously from the Rise of the Great Empire: The Beauty of Dawn…**_

_"Het nok faal Vahlok, Deinmaar do Dovaahgolz, Ahrk aan Fus unslaas Rahgol ahrk vulom. In the common tongue, it says: Here lies the guardian, Keeper of Dragonstone, and a force of unending Rage and darkness." He said as he stabbed a Hiraishin Kunai on the ground, Ygritte looked at him curiously._

_"What was that about? That unusual knife." _

_"I'll tell you later, for now, let's head back to Lyris, I believe she's waiting for us." He said as he began to walk away from the chamber, heading back to the place they used to enter the ceremonial chamber._

**Story Start.**

"Farengar! You need to come at once, a dragon has been sighted nearby, and you two should come too." Irileth shouted as she rushed towards the court wizard's room.

"A dragon, how exciting." He said as he followed the Housecarl, Naruto and Ygritte did the same and they went to the upper floor of Dragonsreach. There they saw the Jarl with some guards.

"So, you've come from the Western Watchtower?" Balgruuf asked a guard who steps forward.

"Tell him about the dragon," Irileth said to the nervous guard.

"Uh... yes, we saw it coming really fast, from the south. It is faster than anything I have seen."

"Is it attacking the watchtower?" The Jarl crossed his arms.

"It's just circling around when I left. I have never run so fast in my life." Balgruuf nodded as he smiled.

"Good work son, we'll take care of things here. Go head to the barracks for food and rest. You've earned it." The guard saluted as he left the room. Naruto and Ygritte are completely silent.

"Irileth, you better get some soldiers and head down there." He looked on his Housecarl.

"I already ordered my men to muster near the main gate." Balgruuf nodded with a smile.

"Good, don't fail me."

"I'm the very soul of caution Milord."

"This is not a death and glory mission, we need to know what we are dealing with here."

"Of course, my Jarl." Irileth bowed and left the upper floors and left the Jarl with Naruto and Ygritte.

"This is not the time for celebrations my friends, but, I haven't forgotten the service you did for Farengar, so take this weapon, from my personal armory." He motioned to a guard who brought a battleaxe and a pouch of gold from a table. Naruto took the battleaxe while Ygritte took the gold.

"I need you two now, go and help Irileth." Naruto nodded as he slammed he summoned his staff and a small portal appeared.

"Let's go." Ygritte nodded as Naruto entered the portal with Ygritte following him, leaving Balgruuf and Farengar alone.

"A portal, to make one, the person needs a lot of concentration and magicka. He's incredible, I wonder how large his reserves are…" Farengar stared at the spot the two left.

"How about you, can you make a portal?" Balgruuf asked as they began to walk down the stairs.

"No, not yet I mean, it's very hard for myself to create one as it needs a lot of time and preparation, unlike in the days of Vanus Galerion, the Mages Guild higher echelons can create portals at ease, but still very tiring as it takes a lot and it depends on a number of the people that is going to use the portal," Farengar explained as Balgruuf continued to listen as they walk towards the dining tables.

=**With Naruto and Ygritte: Outside Western Watchtower**=

"A dragon did really come here, look at the devastation…" He pointed on the burning farmhouses around the tower.

"Yeah…" Ygritte replied a bit winded from the portal teleportation.

_"Mirmulnir… I knew it, Alduin is resurrecting his servants…" _Naruto narrowed his eyes as he detected the dragon hiding in the mountains, they searched the area for several minutes, after that he looked behind to see Irileth and some guardsmen coming towards them.

"You two, did you see a dragon here, it looks like he's been here."

"Yeah, but we didn't see the dragon, maybe it's lurking somewhere," Ygritte replied as Naruto went towards the tower to see the guard that is sneaking within the tower. The rest scattered around the area to search for survivors, luckily, the farm owners managed to get away before the dragon struck.

"No, wait! Stop! The dragon is still here; it just grabbed Hrokil and Broll before it flew again!" A Whiterun Guard wearing without the helmet shouted as he looked at the sky.

"Oh Gods, here he comes again."

**"GRRROARRRRR!" **The dragon glided towards the tower. The guards that came with Irileth have drawn their bows and began firing towards the dragon, Ygritte has drawn her bow as well. Naruto ran upwards the tower as Mirmulnir, the dragon breath fire towards the archers, luckily, they managed to hide between the rocks.

Naruto reached the top of the tower and hid as he waited for the moment when the dragon faced the archers as it floated on air.

"Now!" He shouted as he jumped towards the dragon, with Eltonbrand on his hands, he buried his blade on the dragon's spine with lightning chakra coming from his hands, electrocuting Mirmulnir. Its wings were burned by the lightning and forced it to crash to the ground.

Mirmulnir shouted in pain as the lightning traveled through its body, with that, the guards drew their swords and charged at the dragon. Ygritte unsheathed her sword and shield then jumped from a rock towards the dragon and began her assault, while Naruto jumps to the ground, landing on his feet as he heard the dragon shouted.

**"Dovahkiin!? No!" **And the dragon died, and then, after a few seconds, the scales of the dragon began to peel off, fire came out of its body, and the soul of Mirmulnir came out and headed towards Ygritte's body. Her body absorbed it as Naruto smiled while the guards were shocked.

"By Ysmir, you are, by no mistake, a Dragonborn." A guard went to Ygritte, and she had a confused face.

"Dragonborn? What do you mean?"

"By killing and absorbing a soul of a dragon, you absorb its knowledge. Try to Shout." Ygritte suddenly remembered the word that someone whispered to her back in Bleak Falls Barrow.

_**"Fus…"**_

**"FUS!" **She shouted in the air as a wave of air appeared.

"By the Gods! Just like old Tiber Septim himself, you're Dragonborn." The same guard said as the rest of the company gathered around him.

"Tiber Septim? I've never heard Tiber Septim killing any dragons." Another guard said while the first guard replied to him.

"Idiot. There are no any dragons then, but the old legend says that it flows through your blood." The first guard stated.

"You've been silent Irileth, what do you say about this… Dragonborn business?" The third guard said as the rest looked at her.

"I have been across all of Tamriel and I have seen things more outlandish as this. I don't need a mythical Dragonborn for this, now I know we can kill them. Dragonborn or not." She replied looking at the bones of the fallen dragon.

"I need you two back at Dragonsreach, report to the Jarl." Ygritte nodded as Naruto held her and they vanished in a flash, shocking the people around.

"What was that?" A guard asked to himself while the rest remained silent. After a few moments, they managed to regain their composure and looked at Irileth, she noticed this and stood straight.

"Scour the area, we need to clear this place of mess and be repaired." She commanded, the guards saluted and began to scour the Western Watchtower area.

**"DOV AH KIIN!" **The earth and mountains shook, thunder followed, everyone looked towards the Monastery of High Hrothgar, wondering what that strange sound is about. Unbeknownst to them, the whole of Tamriel heard it, some shook it off, some readied for fighting, and some thought it was a call to someone or something.

**=Back with Naruto and Ygritte**=

The two appeared back in the gatehouse of Whiterun, nearly giving the guards with a heart attack, they were about to speak to them but they heard something from the sky.

**"DOV AH KIIN!" **All the people in Whiterun looked towards the sky, they felt the ground shook and the thunder that followed. There was no lightning, only the voices in the sky, some people thought it was the Gods, some thought it was warning for the end, some people knew whose voice that belongs.

_"The Graybeards… wait, did I just heard Paarthurnax's voice there?" _Naruto gave a glance at the peak of the tallest mountain in the world.

"Was that the Greybeards?" Ygritte muttered, also glancing on the towering mountain.

"Yeah, let's go and talk to Jarl about the watchtower and we can wonder why the Greybeards shouted today later." Naruto began to walk away towards Dragonsreach, Ygritte following the suit, still wondering about the Greybeards' Shout.

_"I wonder what they're up to. I've read that they only shouted like twice before. Wulfharth of Atmora, and Talos before he was Tiber Septim. Who are they calling now? Is this connected to that black dragon a few days ago? So many questions…" _Ygritte has been thinking about a lot of this as they continued their walk towards the palace, she didn't even realize that they are already in the entrance of Dragonsreach, her thoughts continued for a few more minutes until Naruto puts his hand on her left shoulder.

"Ygritte? What's wrong?" He asked while opening the doors in front of them.

"Oh, it was nothing really, just thinking about things, you know, random things that come up to my mind." She lied perfectly, but no one really can lie to Naruto's face like that, but he let it go, there's always a future where he will know what she's hiding.

"Come on, let's get inside, Balgruuf would definitely like to know what happened in the watchtower." Naruto entered the Great Hall with Ygritte following him, once they've gotten a clear look on the throne, they saw the Jarl talking with a Nord warrior, this conclusion was made due to the man having a greatsword sheathed on his back and he also wears a set of scaled horn armor.

"You heard the summons… what else it could mean?" The two heard Balgruuf say this to the man.

"The Greybeards…" He continued, he was about to speak when he saw Naruto and Ygritte approaching them, the other man noticed this and looked at him. Naruto noticed that he has the same face shape as Balgruuf, both are warriors, however, one is a ruler and the other continued to be a warrior.

_"His brother it seems…"_

"Good. You're finally here. The Jarl's been waiting for you." Proventus Avenicci stood before them as they approach

"We were just talking about you lass. My brother needs a word with you." Ygritte raised an eyebrow at that, wondering what they are talking about her.

_"Talking… about me? Why?" _She remained silent but still has that confused expression on her face.

"So, what happened at the watchtower? Was the dragon there?" Balgruuf decided to cut in and their attention turned to him as he went straight to business.

"Yes, but we managed to deal with it, and it turns out that I'm something called 'Dragonborn'," Ygritte explained as Balgruuf narrowed his eyes, while his brother looked interested and Naruto forced to hide a smile.

"Dragonborn… what do you know about, 'Dragonborn'?" He asked, sitting straight on his throne.

"After we killed that dragon, its scales suddenly began to peel off, then, some sort of energy came out and was absorbed to me." Balgruuf gained an understanding look on his face while his brother walked away, sitting on one of the chairs in the hall.

"So, it's true. The Greybeards really were summoning you." She raised an eyebrow while Naruto also sat on one of the chairs while listening to the Jarl and Ygritte.

"The Greybeards?" Pretending to know nothing about them, she asked that question.

"Masters of the Way of the Voice. They live in seclusion high on the slopes of the Throat of the World." He explained, Ygritte slowly nodded, but she has a question again. This time, she doesn't know about why she is being summoned.

"What do these Greybeards want with me?" A legit question this time.

"The Dragonborn is said to be uniquely gifted in the Voice - the ability to focus your vital essence into a Thu'um, or Shout. If you really are Dragonborn, they can teach how to use your gift." Balgruuf finished his answer.

_"I teaching her about the dragon shouts would be better than the Greybeards, not to be arrogant but I can tear someone apart by using Unrelenting Force and that would be me just saying 'Fus'." _Naruto thought as he stood up from his seat, standing behind Ygritte with Balgruuf's brother standing as well, near his brother's throne.

"Didn't you hear the thundering sound as you returned here? That was the voice of the Greybeards, summoning you to High Hrothgar! This hasn't happened in… centuries, at least. Not since Tiber Septim himself was summoned when he was still Talos of Atmora." Balgruuf's brother said to her, she nodded at the things he said to her, but there are some parts where she forced herself to stop rolling her eyes.

_"I heard the sound, I know it was the Greybeards, but I don't know why they're summoning me, am I really the Dragonborn, one way to find out. Uhm… I also know who Tiber Septim was and is. Thank you very much." _This is what she thinking as the Jarl's brother continue to speak.

"Hrongar, calm yourself. What does any of this Nord nonsense have to do with our friend here? Capable as she may be, I don't see any signs of him being this, what, 'Dragonborn'." Proventus, the steward cut Hrongar off, this pissed him a bit and crossed his arms.

"Nord nonsense?! Why you puffed-up ignorant… these are our sacred traditions that go back to the founding of the First Empire!" Hrongar shouted at Proventus who was ready to fight himself, but Balgruuf managed to intervene between the middle of them while sitting on his throne.

"Hrongar. Don't be so hard on Avenicci." Deciding to keep himself composed, he calmed down.

"I meant no disrespect, of course. It's just that… what do these Greybeards want with her?" Avenicci replied, Balgruuf was about to say something but Naruto interrupted him.

"That's the Greybeards' business, not yours." Balgruuf nodded a 'thank you' to him before speaking again.

"Whatever happened when you killed that dragon, it revealed something in you, and the Greybeards heard it. If they think you're Dragonborn, who are we to argue?"

"I think it must have to do when I 'shouted' when a guard urged me to do after absorbing something from that dragon." Balgruuf and Hrongar nodded at her. Hrongar is smiling a bit while the Jarl's eyes widened a before going back to normal.

"You'd better get up to High Hrothgar immediately. And you, you are accompanying her right? Go with her." _"Yeah." _"Go, there's no refusing the summons of the Greybeards. It's a tremendous honor. I envy you, you know. To climb the 7 000 Steps again… I made the pilgrimage once, did you know that? High Hrothgar is a very peaceful place. Very… disconnected from the troubles of this world. I wonder that the Greybeards even notice what's going on down here. They haven't seemed to care before. (sigh) No matter. Go to High Hrothgar. Learn what the Greybeards can teach you. You two have done a great service for me and my city, Dragonborn." Balgruuf, deciding that the woman in front of him is truly the Dragonborn, he called her in her new title.

"Before I tell you the two of you something, what's your name young man, you haven't introduced yourself to us." Naruto nodded and step forward.

"Naruto Uzumaki, I know it may sound weird but it is like the language of the Akavir." Balgruuf nodded in understanding, seeing that Naruto's name is truly weird for the one who looked like a Nord. Balgruuf stood up and bowed to them, very unlikely for a Nord who lives by their traditions.

"I see, well then, by my right as Jarl, and in the name of the people of Whiterun, we are in your debt, Lord Naruto Uzumaki, and Lady Ygritte Kjaeldsen. I, as the Jarl of Whiterun, alongside my council, declare you two as Protectors and Thanes of Whiterun. It's the greatest honor that's within my power to grant. I assign you Lydia as a personal Housecarl who is currently waiting for you outside, this bag of gold and this weapon from my private armory to serve your badge of office." Jarl Balgruuf called out a guard who was looking tired carrying an ornate looking battleaxe, bearing the symbol of Whiterun and bag of gold. Ygritte accepted the gold while Naruto held the battleaxe with one hand, shocking all the people in the view, except Ygritte. No one can carry a heavy battleaxe with one hand, especially if it is 'that' heavy.

"I'll also notify my guards of your new titles. Wouldn't want them to think you are part of the common rabble, now would we?" The two just smiled at him, he also smiled at them too.

"We are honored to have you two as Thane of our city, especially you, Dragonborn. As for you, young man, your strength is unmatched by anyone here, I would think thrice before going up against you. You wielded that axe without breaking a sweat, with one hand I may add. I tried to wield that blade myself, however, it is simply too heavy for my arms. Anyways, go with my blessings." The two bowed their thanks at him and left.

"Back to business, Proventus. We still have a city to defend." Balgruuf sat on his throne again and talked to Proventus.

"Yes, my lord." That was the last thing they heard before exiting the door. Their horses tied in the veranda after they came back from Bleak Falls Barrow. They were about to untie and mount them, but a woman interrupted them. The two looked behind them and saw a Nord woman, wearing a set of steel armor without the helmet, a steel shield on her back and a steel sword sheathed on her side.

"Name's Lydia, the Jarl appointed me as your Housecarl, how am I be of service?" The woman, named Lydia bowed at them, Naruto had thought on his mind.

_"Hmm… what if I send her to Sjel, she would make a fine addition to our soldiers, yes, it is definitely a good idea_." Naruto concluded his thought and decided his decision.

"You could come with us, though, do you have a winter gear?" Naruto asked the woman who nodded at him.

"Yes sir, I have it in my room inside Dragonsreach, would you like me to get it for you?" Lydia replied to him.

"No I have my own, you will need yours for our destination, get it now, we'll wait for you." She bowed and made her way towards Dragonsreach and entered the palace.

A few minutes later...

Lydia exited the palace with a bag of provisions and a fur cloak on her shoulders with a hood included. Naruto took notice of this and something crossed his mind but decided to think about it later. He nodded at her and the two untied their horses and began to walk downwards the hill.

"Come on, we need to go fast, Lydia, ride with Ygritte for now, but don't worry, I'll provide you your own horse later." The Housecarl nodded as they mounted their horses as soon as they reach the Gildergreen. Naruto on his own while the two females shared on one.

"Let us through!" Naruto shouted as the thousands of people parted in the middle of the streets as their horses pass by, the guards heard the sprinting horses and immediately opened the gates of Whiterun as the riders went past the guard house over the drawbridge to the entrance arc of Whiterun.

"Where are, we going?" Ygritte asked as the new Housecarl nodded as she is also wondering where they are headed, not that she hasn't traveled through Skyrim before, but she is curious about their destination.

"We ride for Sjel my dear, to rest, then, we'll be off to High Hrothgar," Naruto answered as they went past the Honningbrew Meadery, people who are working in the farms outside Whiterun looked at them as they went south towards Riverwood, the road is very safe, aside from stray wolves in the forests of Whiterun Hold, bordering Falkreath Hold.

They continued to ride in haste towards Sjel, however, they won't reach their destination within few hours because it is far and the weather looks quite bad, a storm is coming. Naruto thought they would reach the foot of the hidden path in the noon the day after tomorrow; that's because it is very far, Ygritte and Lydia need to rest and the horses must rest as well.

"Listen up, we'll ride for eight more hours before resting, after that, we'll continue our ride towards my castle before resting again and heading out to the monastery of High Hrothgar. Is that clear?" Naruto asked as they only went past towards the footholds of Riverwood, they're quite close to the town. Even if their horses are so fast, they wouldn't even manage to go around the Throat of the World within several hours, it would take days just to ride from Riverwood back to Riverwood around the mountain.

_"I wonder what Ygritte would do if she sees Valritte… that would be fun." _Naruto thought as he smiled as he imagines what would happen if Ygritte and her ancestor meet face-to-face. He grinned as they rode across the bridge leading to Riverwood, his grin cannot be seen by Ygritte, but she can feel something's going to happen much late and she has her suspicions that this will be because of Naruto.

=**Two days later: Dawn**=

The group of three is now standing at the foot of the hidden path, the two females were wondering why Naruto stopped, they don't think that they will rest here because they had a break six hours ago, Naruto walked towards Lydia and said.

"The place that we are going is a very secret place, only a few people know that place and I need you to keep it secret, I will know if you tell someone about this place that we're going to. Is that understood?" Lydia saluted at him as she kneeled and bowed at him, but Naruto made her stand up, he doesn't want people kneeling like that to him.

"It's alright, but remember that Lydia. Now, mount your horse, we are going up." They obeyed and quickly mounted their horse as Naruto led the way upwards as they saw the path upwards appear at them. Lydia immediately knew why Naruto told her to keep this secret, the place is heavily lidded with illusions and Lydia looked at her and saw that the path is disappearing behind them while it appears in their front.

The snow continued to fall as they ascend through the path but it didn't affect their field of view because of some enchantments around the place which the females have no idea existed; they didn't even notice that because they only continued to follow Naruto upwards and they think this would take some time before reaching their current goal. Hours passed and they continued to ride on the path, Ygritte noticed the silhouette of the castle and she knew that they are very near.

"We're close aren't we." She stated, gaining the attention of Naruto and Lydia.

"Yes, so hold on for few more minutes and we'll be there shortly." They nodded and it became quiet once more, only the sound of the horses and the wind can be heard. Their ride fell short as they heard a horn being sounded and chains hauling metal gates can be heard. Naruto gave his companions a signal to stop, the three waited for a moment and they heard someone shouted.

"OPEN THE GATES!"

Naruto soon began to cross the bridge that connects the castle to the highest mountain in Tamriel. Ygritte and Lydia soon followed, their eyes lingered on the architecture of the castle. It is truly huge and impenetrable, Lydia thought that this castle can withstand any attacks, not only because of the defenses but of those who defend it. She saw a multicultural population by just only looking to the guards in the walls, Orcs, Imperials, Nords, Bretons etcetera. She believes that there's more to this place than what it shows, she is determined to learn the origins and those who live in this castle. That dragon statue above the main gate really looks intimidating, she thought of that as they crossed the bridge.

"Welcome to Sjel Blad Castle, 'Soul Blade' in the common tongue. Dismount and we'll head inside." Naruto said as guards went towards them and moved the horses into the stables, Ygritte and Lydia followed Naruto as they entered the large doors of the castle. What welcomed them is a large population of other creatures alike, Humans, Vampires, Werewolves, Flame Atronachs and Daedra etcetera. Ygritte is calm because she has met those people a few days ago, while Lydia, not so much, seeing that she has unsheathed her sword and shield, but Naruto, the ever protector of his people immediately stop Lydia.

"Sheath your weapon, they are not evil, that's only a stereotype. Not all Daedric creatures are evil or cruel, these people here were thrown out or escaped Molag Bal, Hircine, Mehrunes Dagon and some other evil Daedric Princes. So better get along with them, you'll spend a good chunk of your life with them after all." Though a skeptic, Lydia sheathed her sword and shield then bowed to Naruto who just nodded at her.

"Understand this, I don't want to hear any troubles within these halls because of discrimination and some other related stuff. I want a peaceful cooperative multicultural population here, seeing that there are thousands of them here living in this castle or the underground residential area deep inside the hills. Now, rest well because I'll give you a task tomorrow, follow Ana, she'll lead you to your room." A woman, clad in black appeared behind Naruto, they cannot see her face but they know that she is indeed a woman because her clothes hugged her curvaceous body.

"Ana, you know what to do." Naruto smiled at the woman who only bowed at him.

"Yes, my lord." The woman began to walk away and Lydia followed her while Naruto also walked away with Ygritte following him towards the upper floors.

_"(sigh)… should I publish the "The Hidden History of Tamriel: Volume XVI - The Races of Men"? Oh well, I'll send a letter to the University later." _This is what Naruto is thinking as he continued to walk towards the upper floors while Ygritte just silently followed him without a thought.

Naruto had first published his book: "The Hidden History of Tamriel: Volume I - The Real History" 50 years after the Oblivion Crisis, exactly in the year 50 of the Fourth Era, ten years after the appearance of Umbriel. It was met with support and criticism, that book gave a lot of historians a huge headache, wondering how did the Anonymous Author found and compiled all that information. Then, a few years later, the University of St. Alessia was opened, replacing the defunct Mages Guild and the corrupt Fighters Guild. The University stood strong and is impenetrable against corruption, no one has truly seen the Headmaster except for a very few people, UoSA became very famous throughout Tamriel and quickly rose to the top, seeing that it is in Cyrodiil, the access to the university is very easy.

It is also famous because it was later known that the Author of the infamous book is the founder of the university, however, they never knew who founded it. A decade later, the second volume of the book was released, this time, by the university and it was entitled: "The Hidden History of Tamriel: Volume II - Talos and Lorkhan", this book nearly made the Imperial Scholars kill themselves, this book focused on correcting the mistakes within the Arcturian Heresy by the Underking, instead of just outlining it on his first book. But, Naruto never changed one thing, and it was where Tiber Septim, Zurin Arcturus, and Ysmir Wulfharth were so like each other that there is no difference, and when put together, they were so much like Lorkhan that there is no difference. This is where the reality can't tell the difference between the three and Lorkhan and can no longer be identified as separate individuals which later resulted in the ascension of Talos and filled the missing spot left by Lorkhan. However, this ascension broke the time, that is the side effect of suddenly ascending to godhood from being a mortal, though a powerful oversoul to a god who has been always a god and rewrote his history, the simplest way to look at it as "fooling" reality into thinking that he's a god.

Naruto knew better than the most that this is the event that led to the Warp in the West. He knows that Talos Stormcrown is Hjalti Early-Beard and he is also Tiber Septim who was born in the dying Atmora. Naruto is neutral against Lorkhan because of his stupidity and treacherousness, but he knew where Lorkhan's heart is, but that is also why he help to create Secunda and Masser a very long time ago. He knew that Talos is a Dragonborn, but not the first, that honor belongs to Naruto, but no one knew except for Kyne or Kynareth whom she is most famous for. This is led into thinking that Miraak is the first Dragonborn but he isn't.

Back to the history of his books, another year has passed and he published: "Volume III - The Tamrielic Wars", the next year was entitled: "Volume IV - The Three Alliances", next came out "Volume V - The Pantheons" and many more came out but, the last time he published his book was 80 years ago, and it was entitled "Volume XV - The Elder Scrolls". So, he decided to rest for eight decades and now, he is thinking of publishing his "Volume XVI - Man, Mer, and Beast" but he is still thinking of when is the right time.

=**Time skip: Outside High Hrothgar - four days later: Afternoon**=

"Are you sure it's safe to leave her back in the castle?" Ygritte asked Naruto as she followed him towards the entrance monastery of High Hrothgar, it sits atop the renowned 70 000 steps, leading to the highest point of Tamriel: The Throat of the World. It is here where the ancient Greybeards reside, living a solitary life, disconnected to the world below them, they live here to better attune themselves to the voice of the sky.

"Before we go inside, tell me, do you know anything about the ten Etched Tablets that tells the story of the founding of this sanctuary?" Naruto asked as he sat on a step leading towards the massive doors of High Hrothgar seeing that they have already tied their horses near the Statue of Talos. The building itself was buried into the mountainside itself. If you look from the outside, you'll see that the sanctuary was built in a cathedral style with the mix of Nordic architecture. The two-long cathedral styled hall with a bridge in between, connecting the two buildings which serve as the entrance arch and the courtyard towards the main doors which is where the two long buildings connect via an adjacent hall. This adjacent hall serves as the main hall and is larger than the two parallel halls which then leads towards the back of the sanctuary where a lone tall tower is standing, beyond that, you cannot see anything due to the blizzard that is covering the path towards the peak.

"Yes, if I remember, they were written in volume one of that book." She answered truthfully which made Naruto smiled a little, confusing the yet to acknowledged Dragonborn.

"Why do ask?"

"Nothing, but before we go in, meditate on my words, which you would know." He paused as Ygritte sat one step below him.

"_Before the birth of Men, the Dragons ruled all Mundus; Their word was the Voice, and they spoke only for True Needs; For the Voice, could blot out the sky and flood the land…_" Naruto paused for a little and let the words sink in.

"_Men were born and spread over the face of Mundus -_" Naruto was about to continue when Ygritte beat him to it.

"_The Dragons presided over the crawling masses; Men were weak then, and had no Voice._" Naruto smiled brightly to Ygritte who blushed a little. They meditated on the words that were said before looking at each other and speaking together loudly.

"_The fledgling spirits of Men were strong in Old Times; Unafraid to war with Dragons and their Voices, But the Dragons only shouted them down and broke their hearts… Kyne called on Paarthurnax, who pitied Man; Together they taught Men to use the Voice; Then Dragon War raged, Dragon against Tongue… Man prevailed, shouting Alduin out of the world; Proving for all that their Voice too was strong; Although their sacrifices were many-fold… With roaring Tongues, the Sky-Children conquer; Founding the First Empire with Sword and Voice; While the Dragons withdrew from this World… The Tongues at Red Mountain went away humbled; Jurgen Windcaller began His Seven Year Meditation; To understand how Strong Voice could fail… Jurgen Windcaller chose silence and returned; The 17 disputants could not shout Him down; Jurgen the Calm built His home on the Throat of the World… For years, all silent, the Greybeards spoke one name; Tiber Septim, stripling then, was summoned to Hrothgar; They blessed and named him Dovahkiin… The Voice is worship; Follow the Inner path; Speak only in True Need…" _The two travelers remained silent as the wind went stronger before going back to being calm, unbeknownst to them, somebody is watching from inside the monastery.

"Let's go, but don't expect a warm welcome, this place is only for those who seek their inner path through meditation for years." Naruto began walking towards the courtyard, his cloak flowing with the wind. Ygritte followed him, her mind is still meditating on the words they have just spoken. They walked through the courtyard, it was unusual to see a beautiful courtyard in Skyrim, with blooming flowers and a fountain in the middle, but this one is located near the highest point of Tamriel, the cold weather should have killed it off and froze the water, but Ygritte felt something on the air; it was warmer, as if they are back in the Plains of Whiterun, she saw Naruto was far ahead and he pushed open the two large metal doors with his two hands, revealing the Great Hall of High Hrothgar.

There is multiple blazing fire brazier around the hall, they produce light to the dark and cold stone that makes up the whole place, a large chandelier lighted with candles gave light to the upper level of the building. They multiple stairs that lead up towards two separate doors with a waterfall flowing down the rocks from a small hole from the ceiling. There are many etched patterns in walls and hallways, each one has a fire brazier on it. The two entered the building as Naruto told Ygritte to go first, even though having no idea why she obliged. As she walked upwards the steps, a grey-clothed man walked down the stairs towards Ygritte and Naruto. He stopped within the distance of 3 meters in front of Ygritte.

"So… a Dragonborn appears, at this moment in the turning of the age." The old man with a medium-length grey beard who is wearing a grey patterned robe spoke calmly to Ygritte who bowed slightly.

"I'm answering your summons."

"We will see if you truly have the gift. Show us, Dragonborn. Let us taste of your Voice." Ygritte seems confused but then realized something and nodded to the old man.

**"FUS!" **A wave of wind came out of her mouth and made the old stumble back a little. The old man seemed to nod to himself and spoke to Ygritte.

"I am Master Arngeir. I speak for the Greybeards. Now tell me, Dragonborn, why have you come here?" Ygritte seemed to raise an eyebrow at the question. Naruto who is behind her smirked but unseen.

"I… want to find out what it means to be Dragonborn." She answered Arngeir, the speaker of the Greybeards.

"We are here to guide you in that pursuit, just as the Greybeards have sought to guide those of the Dragon Blood that came before you," Arngeir answered her and she nodded at him.

"You mean I'm not the only Dragonborn today?"

"You are not the first. There have been many of the Dragon Blood since Akatosh first bestowed that gift upon mankind. Whether you are the only Dragonborn of this age… that is not ours to know. You are the only one that has been revealed thus far. That is all I can say." Ygritte acknowledges his answer while Naruto began to walk towards them.

"I'm answering your summons, Master." She once again bowed at Arngeir who nodded at her again.

"We are honored to welcome a Dragonborn to High Hrothgar. We will do our best to teach you how to use your gift in fulfillment of your destiny." Ygritte raised an eyebrow at the part 'fulfillment of her destiny'.

"What is my destiny?"

"That is for you to discover. We can show the Way, but not your destination." She accepted the answer and decided to herself that she still need to ask some questions.

"Who are you? What is this place?"

"We are the Greybeards, followers of the Way of the Voice. You stand in High Hrothgar, on the slopes of Kynareth's sacred mountain. Here we commune with the voice of the sky, and strive to achieve a balance between our inner and outer selves." He explained as she nodded at the answer, seemingly confident, she stood straight to Arngeir.

"You have shown that you are Dragonborn. You have the inborn gift. But do you have the discipline and temperament to follow the path laid out for you? That remains to be seen." Arngeir said as he walked pass Ygritte towards the center of the Great Hall, she noticed that there are three other hooded men came out of the shadows walked towards the middle.

"She has the discipline but not the temperament, she needs to control what happens to her, to not make rash decisions and get herself killed. That's what I gathered from the past several days that I was with her." Naruto stated, gaining the attention of Arngeir who bowed at the presence of Naruto.

"Lord Naruto, we haven't seen you for quite a while. How have you been?" Naruto shrugged.

"It's quite getting interesting, but back to the topic at hand. She needs training." Naruto glanced on Ygritte who was looking on the rest of the Greybeards, Arngeir nodded in agreement.

"Ahem…" Ygritte looked towards Arngeir with a questioning gaze.

"Without training, you have already taken the first steps towards projecting you Voice into a Thu'um, a Shout. Now let us see if you are willing and able to learn." By this time, the rest of Greybeards have assembled around the center of the room.

"When you Shout, you speak the language of dragons. Thus, your Dragon Blood gives you an inborn ability to learn Words of Power. All Shouts are made of three Words of Power. As you master each Word, you Shout will become progressively stronger." Arngeir nodded on one of the Greybeards in the room, they were all wearing identical clothes, the only thing that distinguishes them from each other is their beards and face shape.

"Master Einarth will now teach you **'Ro'**, the second Word in Unrelenting Force. **'Ro' **means 'Balance' in the Dragon Tongue. Combine it with **Fus -** 'Force' - to focus you Thu'um more sharply." Master Einarth walked closely to the center and whispered.

**"Ro…" **and a wave of blue energy was etched on the stone floor, it was slightly burning and somehow, Ygritte can read when she walked near the etched word. After that, Einarth bowed at her with the proper gesture of greeting the Dragonborn, she wondered why they don't speak, Arngeir seemed to notice that and spoke to her.

"The others do not speak. Their Voices are too powerful for you to withstand, well except with Lord Naruto who can speak with them in full dragon tongue." Ygritte remained silent as she hears whispering around her and suddenly, her body glowed blue for a second. Arngeir nodded with satisfaction.

"You learn a new word like a master… you truly do have the gift. But learning a Word of Power is only the first step… you must unlock its meaning through constant practice to use it in a Shout. Well, that is how the rest of us learn Shouts, but again except for Lord Naruto who taught us a long time ago. Ahem, But as Dragonborn, you can absorb a slain dragon's life force and knowledge directly. As part of your initiation, Master Einarth will allow you to tap into his understanding of **'Ro'**." As the others stepped back, different colors of energy came out of Einarth as he bowed to her again and the energy entered Ygritte's body. The latter bowed in return to him. After that, Einarth also stepped back from the middle, leaving Ygritte close to the center.

"Now let us see how quickly you can master your new Thu'um. Use your Unrelenting Force Shout to strike the targets as they appear." One of the Greybeards stepped forward.

**"FIIK LO… SAH! (Mirror Deceive Phantom)" **A spectral figure appeared in the middle, the figure looks like a Greybeard and Ygritte prepared herself.

**"FUS… RO!" **A more powerful wave came out of her mouth which made the figure disappear.

"Well done, again." This time, Einarth stepped forward and shouted the same thing.

**"FIIK LO… SAH!" **Once again, she shouted on the figure and it disappeared again.

"You learn quickly. Once more." In this third trial, the last of the Greybeards, the one on the end stepped forward.

**"FIIK LO… SAH!" **It disappeared as fast as it appeared in front of her, Arngeir nodded in approval as Naruto smiled behind her.

"Good, very good… We will perform your next trial outside. Follow Master Borri." The first Greybeard who stepped forward earlier began to walk up the stairs towards one of the two large doors above with the rest monks followed. Ygritte began to follow them with Naruto who was looking around the interior design of the hall.

"Ygritte, just focus, and you'll be fine," Naruto whispered to her as they approach the doors which lead to the back of monastery. The two followed the Greybeards as they went outside and it is surprisingly not cold, even with the snow falling from the sky. All the Greybeards stood on their respective positions as Arngeir stood near the steps and Borri stood in front of Ygritte as Naruto is next to Arngeir.

"We will now see how you learn a completely new Shout. Master Borri will teach you **'Wuld', **which means **'Whirlwind'**." The speaker of the Greybeards said to her.

**"Wuld…"** Just like with Arngeir earlier, a wave of energy came out of Borri's mouth, this time, it was a white energy and one by one, the characters of the word 'wuld' appeared in flames.

"You must hear the World within yourself before you can project it into a Thu'um." Ygritte concentrated on the whisperings within her head, the word seemed to grow brighter and disappeared. The Greybeards nodded to themselves as well as Naruto.

"Approach Master Borri and he will gift you his knowledge of **'Wuld'**." She went a step to closer to Borri and just like before, the energy of different colors came out and entered Ygritte's body as the knowledge was imprinted in her mind and soul.

"Now we will see how quickly you can master a new Shout," Arngeir said as Borri began to walk towards a steel gate on the edge of the cliff, he stood beside the close gate. "Master Wulfgar will demonstrate Whirlwind Sprint. Then it will be your turn." Arngeir continued as he stood near a stone post with one of the other Greybeards, he is an old man, full wisdom, just like the others.

"Master Borri." Arngeir glanced to Borri who nodded.

**"BEX!" **The gate opened fast and before she saw it, she heard Wulfgar.

**"WULD… NA KEST!" **Wulfgar went towards the gate like a whirlwind and the gate closed as fast as it opened.

"Now it is your turn. Stand next to me. Master Borri will open the gate. Use your Whirlwind Sprint to pass through before it closes." Arngeir told her as she nodded and stood in the middle of the twin stone post, closing her eyes and waited for the signal.

**"BEX!" **This is it, her eyes opened as the Word is going to project into a Shout.

**"WULD!" **And her Thu'um rushed forward, it carried her in its wake with the speed of a tempest. The audience nodded in approval as she looked back to them and gate didn't close while Arngeir motioned her to come back. She walked towards and he began to speak.

"Your quick mastery of a new Thu'um is… astonishing. I'd heard the stories of the abilities of Dragonborn, but to see it myself…" Arngeir looked at her in shock and astonishment. Ygritte raised an eyebrow at his expression as Naruto walked towards her.

"I thought it was this easy for everyone."

"No. Indeed not. But beware that your skill does not outstrip your wisdom. You are now ready for you last trial. Retrieve the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller, our founder, from his tomb in the ancient tomb of Ustengrav. Remain true to the Way of the Voice, and you will return." Ygritte nodded, however, she still has many questions, by this time, Naruto is standing beside her.

"Why are the dragons returning? Does it have something to do with me?" Arngeir and Naruto nodded in response.

"No doubt. The appearance of a Dragonborn at this point of time is not an accident. Your destiny is surely bound up with the return of the dragons. You should focus on honing your Voice, and soon your path will be made clear." Arngeir replied but Ygritte wasn't content with the answer.

"Surely there is more you can tell me." She said as Naruto began to contemplate on her behavior right now.

"There is indeed much that we know that you do not. That does not mean you are ready to understand it. Do not let your easy mastery of the Voice tempt you into the arrogance of power that has been the downfall of many Dragonborn before you." Arngeir warned her as she nodded, but there are still questions in her mind.

"What does it mean to be 'Dragonborn'?" Ygritte asked, but before Arngeir could answer, Naruto beat him to it.

"Even since the beginning, dragons have the inborn ability to learn and project their Voice. They also can absorb the power of their slain brethren. Only a few mortals are born with similar abilities. 'tis whether a gift or a curse, it has been a matter of debate for a very long time. What you have learned in the past few days since the first time you used the Thu'um took even the most gifted of the Greybeards years to achieve, it took me a few years to master all the shouts that were taught to me by Kynareth and as soon as finished mastering all shouts in existence, I began to create my own Thu'um, if you remember a few days ago, that Shout when we were riding down the slopes of the mountain, that's one of my own Shouts that I created. You know some believe that Dragonborn is sent into the world by the gods, at times of great need. We can speak about that later, that is when you're ready." Naruto explained as Arngeir nodded in agreement and Ygritte accepted his answer. But…

"Why are Shouts in the dragon language?" She asked once more. This time, Arngeir answered her.

"Dragons have always been able to Shout. Language is intrinsic to their being. There is no difference in the dragon tongue between debating and fighting. Shouting comes as naturally to a dragon as breathing or speaking. In mythic times, when mortal kind was in great need, the goddess Kynareth granted us the ability to speak as dragons do. For most people, long years of training are required to learn even the simplest Shout. But for you, the dragon speech is in your blood, and you learn it almost without effort." Arngeir explained it as simple as he can.

"I see, ok, the last question. Are there only four of you?" Arngeir shook his head as a 'no'.

"Five. Our leader, Paarthurnax, lives alone on the peak of the Throat of the World. When your Voice can open the path, you will know you are ready to speak to him. Now, off you go, you still have to finish your last trial." Naruto agreed with him, but he began to walk towards the cliff, past the opened gate while the others looked at him.

"What is he doing?" Ygritte muttered but Arngeir heard her clearly, but he didn't answer her. He and the others just stared on Naruto's back.

_"Hmm, I don't like this weather… it's too sorrowful. Why not clear the skies?" _Naruto opened his eyes and…

**"LOK… VAH KOOR!" **A strong wave of energy came out of Naruto's mouth and it traveled so fast that it went through the clouds. After a few moments, the snowfall began to ease and sun rays escape through the clouds until it cleared, showing the sun, sinking behind the mountains, it is nearing dusk. He changed the weather and the sudden weather change was seen throughout Skyrim and they are wondering what the hell just happened, while back to the Greybeards, they seemed to agree on what Naruto did. Ygritte walked towards him, a question in her mind.

"Why did you do that?" She is very curious yet confused.

"Nothing… I just want to stare at the far horizons that sometime in the future we will go there until our journey's end."

**A/N: Remastered Chapter, done!**

**= Harem List: For now, =**

**Ygritte Kjaeldsen – OC Female Dragonborn**

**Lady Valritte Uzumaki ****née**** Kjaeldsen – OC Female Vestige, The Elder Scrolls Online: Tamriel Unlimited**

**Queen Ayrenn Arana Uzumaki ****née Aldmeri**** – Queen of the First Aldmeri Dominion, The Elder Scrolls Online: Tamriel Unlimited**

**Lady Alyanna Uzumaki ****née**** von Nerethi – OC Female Nerevarine, The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind**

**Lady Arianne Praexemilia Uzumaki**** née Leoninus – OC Female Champion of Kvatch, Bruma, &amp; Cyrodiil, The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion**

**A/N: More will be added soon.**

**A/N: If you play Elder Scrolls Online PC in North America Megaserver, this is my character list:**

**Ebonheart Pact – Nord Dragonknight – Tank – Ygritte Kjaeldsen**

**Aldmeri Dominion – Altmer Templar – Healer/DPS – Andriel Penumue**

**Daggerfall Covenant – Altmer Sorcerer – DPS – Valritte Kjaeldsen**

**Daggerfall Covenant – Bosmer Nightblade – DPS – Valritte Kjaeldsen II**

**Daggerfall Covenant – Imperial Templar – Tank/DPS – Valeritte Kjaeldsen**

**Aldmeri Dominion – Altmer Dragonknight – Tank – Ayrenn Arana Uzumaki**

**Pruzah sul, ahrk fey tirahk! :D (Good Day, and stay safe!)**


	4. Chapter 3

A Naruto and the Elder Scrolls Series Crossover

**Disclaimer: I, the Author, in any way does not own these two titles and they solely belong to their creators except for the few plot changes that came from my mind. The new places that will be included in this story are based on the mods made by the authors from the Nexus Webpage. The elements from other games and anime's are also owned by their respective creators.**

**Genres: Action, Adventure, Romance, Comedy, Fantasy, Drama, Supernatural, School Life**

**Warnings: Violence, Strong Language, Sexual Content**

**Tags: Godly/Immortal/Badass/Intelligent/Serious Naruto/Minor crossovers/Harem/Ruler Naruto/Lemon**

**Universe: Animeverse/Gameverse**

**Series: The Legend of the Eternal Emperor**

**Word count: 9801**

**"Jutsus/Dragon Shouts**/**Time change**/ **Place change"**

"**Gods/Goddesses/Demons or Dragons Talking"**

"_**Gods/Goddesses/Demons or Dragons Thinking"**_

'_Flashback'_

"Talking"

_"Thinking_/_Telepathy speaking_"

_"Nuz aan sul, fent alok, fod fin vul dovah nok. Fen kos nahlot mahfaeraak ahrk ruz! Paaz Keizal fen kos stin nol bein Alduin jot. Dovahkiin kos fin saviik do muz! Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, naak ok zin los vahriin. Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ast vaal! Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust zindro zaan, Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal!__ \- But a day shall arise when the dark dragon's lies. Will be silenced forever and then! Fair Skyrim will be free from foul Alduin's maw. Dragonborn, be the savior of men!"_

_-The Hidden History of Tamriel: Volume VI - The Dragonborn, Chapter 1 - The Song of the Dragonborn, University of St. Alessia Archives _

**Act 01 - The Return of the Sage**

**Chapter 3: Sahloknir**

_**Previously from the Rise of the Great Empire: The Beauty of Dawn…**_

_"Hmm, I don't like this weather… it's too sorrowful. Why not clear the skies?" Naruto opened his eyes and…_

_**"LOK… VAH KOOR!" **__A strong wave of energy came out of Naruto's mouth and it traveled so fast that it went through the clouds. After a few moments, the snowfall began to ease and sun rays escape through the clouds until it cleared, showing the sun, sinking behind the mountains, it is nearing dusk. He changed the weather and the sudden weather change was seen throughout Skyrim and they are wondering what the hell just happened, while back to the Greybeards, they seemed to agree on what Naruto did. Ygritte walked towards him, a question in her mind._

_"Why did you do that?" She is very curious yet confused._

_"Nothing… I just want to stare at the far horizons that sometime in the future we will go there until our journey's end."_

**Story Start.**

"Say... you want to go on a horse or we travel by portal?" Naruto asked as they exited the monastery after Ygritte received the blessing of Arngeir to go.

"It would drastically reduce the time required to travel, plus it is nearing nightfall, what's better to take the necromancers by surprise during the dark. I've heard Ustengrav is overrun by bandits and necromancers." Naruto continued as they began to untie their horses and preparing to go back to Sjel.

"Sure, if that's what you recommend, why not?" She replied as they mounted their horses and began to travel down the steps as the cold wind blows from the sky.

"Say… you haven't told me things about you, I know you have lived for a very long time, but I can't seem to find you anywhere in the books that I've read in the University." Ygritte mentioned as the continued their way back to the castle, Naruto remained silent for a bit before answering.

"I suppose I could tell something about myself. Where should I start? Let's see… the reason you can't find out anything about from the history books is because I erased myself from them, I helped the past heroes from the past ages on their 'destiny' that were written on the Elder Scrolls. To tell you the truth, the Elder Scrolls wasn't written by any gods or primordial beings, they simply existed before the existence of Aurbis, even before Anu and Padomay came to existence, they are relics that is outside the time and fragments of the beginning. Not even the equal and opposite force of Anuiel and Sithis can tamper with them because it would cause the end, the Landfall. You get that right?" Naruto replied as Ygritte nodded.

"But what does it have to do with you? I mean, the Scrolls, what relation do they have to you?"

"Oh, everything my dear, everything. They and the Heroes are interdependent: one cannot exist without the other. These scrolls were created before the beginning, and do you know what was the beginning?" Naruto asked as they continued to travel down the path.

"Ummm… darkness? Nothingness?" Ygritte went into thinking about other possibilities but found none.

"Close, but not quite. In the beginning, there was war. The war to end all wars, chaos ensues, then there was darkness, followed by the cessation of existence, in other words, nothingness. In that nothingness came Anu and Padomay and so forth. You know the rest." Ygritte nodded but wondered what he meant about war.

"What do you mean war? Are you saying that there was a universe before this and they were at war?" Naruto nodded.

"Yes, and the people that lived in that time were very powerful, much powerful than any Man, Mer and Beast here in Nirn and they were long gone, save for one. He is a very powerful and wise man; powerful than any force you know. He changed the tides of war and ended the time of that universe." Naruto replied as they noticed that the sun has vanished, and nightfall came in.

"Time meant nothing to him. He became ageless, like the Nerevarine which is a friend of mine, more than friends. But this man is the true immortal, in the common knowledge, a Daedric Prince cannot be killed, much less in their own planes of Oblivion, but this man knows and how to permanently kill a Daedra. To this day, they're still very afraid of him, some loved him not out of fear, but of admiration, no idea why. He lived and still lives as time never touched him, for him, time is just an annoyance." He continued as they went further down the path.

"Who is he?" Ygritte asked as she made a Magelight that lighted their way.

"That man is none other than myself."

"Did I hear, that, right?"

=**Time skip: 1 day later - Ustengrav**=

"I told you, walk silently." Naruto sighed as they just killed a Draugr in the inner sanctuary of Ustengrav.

"Not my fault you twit!" "What was that!?" "Shut up bastard!" The two continued to bicker like husband and wife, forgetting that they are in a Nordic ruin infested by Draugr.

"Damn it, let's go before we wake up any more Draugr, it's better if we just destroy this ruins after this." Ygritte continued to walk deeper into the ruins as they go towards where Jurgen Windcaller was buried.

"Do you even know where it is?" Naruto asked with mirth in his eyes as they walked through the ancient corridors and sarcophagi.

"No, so you better go in front of me." Ygritte stopped in her tracks as Naruto rolled his eyes and went forward down the ruin. They went through corridors and corridors until they arrived in a large chamber with several patrolling skeletons.

"Let's fire some arrows, shall we?" Naruto took the bow from his back with an arrow nock on the bowstring and ready to fire to a walking skeleton while Ygritte did the same. After watching the undead carefully, they quietly released the bowstring and killed the already dead people. This alerted some of the undead but was killed immediately after the second barrage of arrows.

_"Feim… fade…" _Ygritte heard voices in her head, repeating continuously as they approach the central chamber with three stone pillars and the three closed gates.

"I can hear voices, they're growing louder." She muttered as Naruto looked towards her with a knowing look but he remembered something. Another wall that has runes of a shout, just behind the three gates that blocks the way.

"There's a word wall nearby; it's calling for you. But, you can't go there until you pass the trial of this tomb, there was a reason the Greybeards sent you here and taught you the Whirlwind Sprint, remember it." Naruto told her as he leaned on a wall as he observed what Ygritte would do this time.

"Remember, Speed is of the essence." Those were the last words of Naruto as Ygritte focused on the task at hand.

_"Why did they taught me the Whirlwind Sprint? Speed is of the essence... they taught me the Sprint before I was sent here... did they planned that I should go here for the trial? What's the relevance of teaching me the Sprint? Does this have anything to do with those stones? One way to find out." _Ygritte walked in the front of the first stone, to her surprise, it glowed red and she saw that the first gate opened. By this moment, she got the meaning of what Naruto said and the Greybeards taught her the Whirlwind Sprint before they head out here in Ustengrav.

_"So, that's why. They have been preparing for this all along." _She stood there for a few moments before breathing hard.

**"WULD!" **Just like last time, her Thu'um rushed forward, it carried her in its wake with the speed of a tempest. Naruto watched from behind as he saw when she went past the gates and they remained open as she has passed the test. He noticed that Ygritte is looking at him questioningly, he smiled to himself and began to follow her to the next area.

"Good job, I knew you had it you, just like your ancestor, Valritte. The only difference is that she isn't a Dragonborn, but much more powerful, but that's enough for now. Let's go find that Word Wall that is whispering to you." She nodded quietly as they continued to onwards but not before finding the Word Wall. Luckily, the wall isn't far and it is just inside another room, they saw a specific word that is glowing and Ygritte walked towards it as Naruto began to read what was on the wall.

_"Nonvul Bron dahmaan daar rot do fi fodiiz Bormah - Nii los heyv do enook mun wah lahney voth ahkrin arhk zin leh rok Feim vodahmin kotin vulom. Noble Nords remember these words of the hoar Father - It is the duty of each man to live with courage and honor lest he Fades unremembered into darkness." _Naruto read the words on his head as he observes Ygritte who is standing in the front of the word 'Feim'.

_"Become Ethereal huh, she'll definitely need it, but without a dragon soul, she won't be able to utilize into a shout, oh well, I could just give her my knowledge of Feim." _He thought as Ygritte began to walk away from the wall, back towards Naruto who continued his way towards the tomb of Jurgen the Calm.

"After we retrieve the horn, I'll give you something that you'll need to use that word you just learned," Naruto said to her as she followed him up to the stairs but then, they saw many spider webs around the next room, not only that, they saw a flame-sprout trap.

"Is there another way around?" She asked as Naruto observed the pressure plates and found a safe way on the left side of the trap, thus evading the trap completely.

"Around the trap? Yes, crouch and follow me carefully, because you'll be burned to a crisp if you don't." Naruto crouched and began to sneak past the pressure plates towards the steps where the Frostbite Spiders lurks in their webs. Ygritte soon followed him as they went up the steps and saw that the spiders are asleep, but they won't be able to make it past them because they will know if someone touches their webs, and a thick spider web blocks the door and the only way is to destroy it. Without a warning, Naruto vanished from his spot and began killing the five spiders that are sleeping, after a few seconds, the spiders dropped dead from the ceiling where they lurk in.

"Let's go, _**Katon: **__**Gōkakyū no Jutsu**_." Silently, a small ball of fire came out of Naruto's mouth and burned down the webs that block their path. Ygritte shrugged it as one of his spells and didn't bother commenting on it, she has more important things to think about and not commenting on Naruto's abilities. She wondered how painful was it for him to see everything wither away, as strong as he is, he cannot stop the pain to see everything that is there to him vanish, after all, he is still a living being, though, untouched by time.

"You see, Jurgen Windcaller was a close friend of mine, I helped him built the monastery that you know today. He was a changed man after their defeat at the Battle of the Red Mountain years ago, many things happened, but he stood strong and learned from his mistakes, thus, the Order of the Greybeards was born." Naruto said, trying to break the silence between them. Ygritte looked towards him but she did not comment on what he said, instead, she just followed him quietly as they went through the corridors of Ustengrav.

Several minutes has passed, after killing more Draugr and some nasty skeevers, they have arrived in a portcullis which separates them and the large room that has the sarcophagus of the Windcaller. Naruto saw a chain that would lift the metal gate in front of them, he pulled it and voilà, the gate opened. Suddenly, the ground shook as four Nordic dragon statues were raised from the water that covers the sides of the room. The two went in the large room, through the stone bridge that leads to the resting place of the founder of the Greybeards. Ygritte noticed that there is a carven hand that is sticking out, like a pedestal. Instead of finding the horn there, they saw a note on it.

Before they did anything, a wave of energy, a dragon soul to be exact came from the coffin and was absorbed to Ygritte, which gave her the knowledge to use the shout she has learned several minutes ago, Naruto raised an eyebrow but did not comment on it; Ygritte was surprised and was stunned to say anything now. This gave Naruto the chance to see the surroundings.

"Hmm, someone has been here recently, not two days' past if I'm reading the marks on the pedestal is right. Read the note and let's get out of this place, I'll send people to repair and rebuild this sacred tomb of the Windcaller." Naruto told his descendant while stabbing a Hiraishin kunai on the side, near the steps behind the sarcophagus. Ygritte did what she was told and took the note and read it aloud.

"Dragonborn-

I need to speak to you. Urgently.

Rent the attic room at the Sleeping Giant Inn in Riverwood, and I'll meet you.

-A friend." Ygritte read it while Naruto listened and asked if he could see the handwriting.

"Oh, I know who exactly who wrote this. The handwriting itself was the first clue and the next is the meeting site, I just know who it is. Come, everything is ready, I'll prepare the portal for us to Riverwood." Naruto extended his hands to her as if she is a princess heading downstairs. Luckily, she accepted and they vanished, leaving the old ruins empty, but not for longer if Naruto wants to do something about the ruins.

=**Town of Riverwood: Outskirts**=

It was a very quiet night, the refugees from Helgen is still there but all of them are sleeping. In this moment, a tear on the air appeared and two figures came out. It was no other than Naruto and Ygritte; the latter managed to do conquer her problems with portal traveling and came out just fine. Surprisingly, no patrolling guards saw them, so they just went through the open gates of Riverwood, and saw that things have been quiet calm ever since all refugees from Helgen fled to Riverwood. The two saunter in the middle of the town towards the inn where this mysterious friend waits for Ygritte, Naruto is sure that this 'friend' would be surprised to see him there.

"Here we go." Naruto, with Ygritte following him, entered the Inn where they were greeted by some of the populace who are eating, drinking, chatting and dancing while the bard played and sing with his lute. Ygritte saw a woman, in her fifties, wearing a blue innkeeper clothes talking to the Nord barkeeper. She is a Breton as Ygritte concluded, this is because of her skin tone and height.

"Orgnar. Orgnar! Are you listening?" The woman called to the barkeeper who looked at her.

"Hard not to." Naruto stifled a laugh, the same can be said for Ygritte who walked towards the two.

"The ale is going bad. We need to get a new batch. Did you hear me?" The innkeeper asked the man behind the counter.

"Yep. Ale's going bad." The woman sighed in exasperation while shaking her head.

"I guess you don't have potatoes in your ears after all. Just make sure we get a fresh batch in soon." She walked away and saw Ygritte walking towards her, but not Naruto who stood by a column with his back leaning on it.

"If you're staying for the night, I've got a free room." The woman said to Ygritte, while the latter smiled civilly to her.

"Uhm, about that. I and my companion would like to rent the attic room." The innkeeper raised an eyebrow on what she said.

"Companion? Where?" Ygritte pointed her fingers to Naruto who's back is facing them. The innkeeper looked at him and back to Ygritte.

"Attic room, eh? Well… we don't have an attic room, but you two can have the one on the left. Make yourself home. But, if you need anything just ask." Ygritte went to the room to the left while the innkeeper left her and walked towards Naruto whom she does not know who now. But as soon as she got into the 1-meter distance from him, he spoke.

"Delphine, your skills have been out of touch recently eh? When I first saw that handwriting on the note, I knew it was you. But enough of that, I'm sure you still remember me eh? After 30 years or so…" Naruto faced her and saw that her eyes widened a bit but returned to normal almost immediately.

"You? Of course, who wouldn't? His Royal Highness Naruto Uzumaki, the Lord High Chancellor of the Elder Council, but, where's your unique Royal Imperial Armor with the crimson cloak that goes with it." She said to him quietly, Naruto chuckled before sitting down on a bench with Delphine, the innkeeper doing the same thing.

"I'm not wearing until later, maybe as soon as we return to Sjel. But enough of me, and that horn of Windcaller business, you can talk to Ygritte about that. But now, are there any rumors around the town?" Naruto took a bottle of water from his sealing scroll and drank from it while waited for Delphine to answer. It was not surprise to Delphine that Naruto can do mysterious things, so she just ignored what he just did.

"Besides the dragons returning to Skyrim and Ulfric escaping from the Imperials? Well, around the town, word has spread that Lucan at the Riverwood Trader had his store broken some nights ago, oddly enough, barely anything's been stolen, besides for that Golden Claw that he cherishes. That's all." She stood from the bench, leaving Naruto at his devices while she went to her room to get something and then, went to the room where Ygritte went to get some rest.

_"Golden Claw huh? Well, I guess I should return the claw to this Lucan tomorrow then." _He thought before standing up and heading to the barkeeper to get some food while waiting for Ygritte and Delphine.

With Ygritte…

The redhead lay on the soft bed but for some reason, she can't sleep, not even close her eyes. She finds herself thinking about Naruto and his origins again. This would have continued for minutes without the interruption of Delphine, but she does not know the name of the innkeeper yet.

"So, you're the Dragonborn I've been hearing so much about. I think you're looking for this." Delphine placed the horn of Jurgen Windcaller above the end table while Ygritte sat on the bed, looking at her cautiously, ready to grab her sword but Delphine raised her hand in surrender.

"I mean you no harm. We need to talk, follow me. Naruto knows me and he'll be with us later." Ygritte nodded but still at caution, and what I mean is that she placed her weapon back in their respective places in her weapon belts, armed to the teeth is what you can call this. Sword sheathed back on her left side, the Ebon bow with the arrows on her back. Ygritte took the horn and placed it in the sealing scroll that Naruto made for her and will only respond to her. She has also renamed the bow to Dragon Strike, this is because of the dragon motif on the all-over design of the bow itself, which did not look as a Nordic motif bow, but unique and cannot be found anywhere else in the world.

When she exited the room, she saw Naruto standing by the door on the other side, waiting for her while eating some bread and holding a water bottle in his other hand.

"What are you doing?" She asked her ancestor, who looked at her straight to the eyes.

"Waiting for your ass to move. No, I'm just kidding, follow Delphine, she wants to talk to you. I'll be with you in a second." Ygritte did not have time to bother responding to his jokes and just went to follow Delphine who opened a false back panel on the wardrobe while Naruto closed the door of the room and soon followed her.

They walked down the stairs to the basement where weapons, potions, ingredients, books and armor and placed. Ygritte saw a rare thick leather armor on the side, it was made from Rubedo Leather only found in rare places. She seems to notice the Breton motif of the armor set but did not comment on it. Instead, she went straight to Delphine and demanded calmly.

"Who are you?" Delphine remained silent for a moment until Naruto came down to the room. But instead of answering her, she leaned over the front of a map and said.

"The Greybeards seem to think you're the Dragonborn. I hope they're right." Ygritte was about to retort about her statement, but Naruto quickly interfered.

"If you don't trust her then you don't trust me, Delphine. Simple as that. Arngeir knew that she is truly the Last Dragonborn, but sending her to retrieve the horn of Jurgen was but a mere task to provide proof if she truly deserves the title." Naruto said to Delphine with some anger in his eyes, but she did not notice it for some reasons.

"I hope so. But forgive me if I don't assume that something's true just because the Greybeards say so. I just handed her the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller. Does that make me Dragonborn too?" She retorted to him, but this wasn't the perfect time to use that kind of tone to him.

"You truly do not know the Greybeards, it was because of them that Talos founded the Septim Dynasty, they told _him _that _he_ would rule Tamriel, but _he _must go south to do so. The Greybeards has foreseen this, they have the gift to do so, and so to the current Greybeards, they saw on Ygritte what the former has seen on Talos and her possession of the Dragon Blood is no mere chance. She is written on the prophecies of the Elder Scroll of Chim which is in my possession." Naruto stated as Delphine stared at him with a questioning gaze while Ygritte looked confused on what he just said. Noticing the emphasis to the words 'him' and 'he', what could that mean?

"Are saying that I'm on an Elder Scroll? And that the Greybeards has foreseen this coming?" A puzzled Ygritte asked his not-so-old ancestor.

"Mhm. Yes, you're on an Elder Scroll, and blimey, you look exactly the person that was described in that one scroll. As for your last question, yes, Arngeir told me that in secret, before we left Hrothgar, they had foreseen you coming, but not me, considering that I'M outside of reality. Which adds a point to my awesomeness; but back to the point, Delphine… don't look at me like, just tell her what you want. You'd better have a good reason for dragging her here." He brought the former Blade out of her musings and cleared her throat.

"It was the only way I could make sure it wasn't a Thalmor trap. I'm-" "Are you saying that think that the Greybeards might be conspiring with the Thalmor? Delphine, I thought you were better than that; to think that you would have come up with the idea of the Greybeards would work with those scums. How far have you fallen after 26 years of exile? And here I'm thinking that you Blades would be a good replacement for the Dragonguard. Besides the hunting some of my dragon friends, they're better than your organization." Naruto was in disbelief, he knows to himself that the old men that lived near the peak of the Snow-Throat will never align themselves to anybody except when the need is great, which has never happened before.

"No wait, that's not my intent. Let me clear myself. I'm not your enemy, I already gave her the horn. I'm trying to help her and I just need you to hear me out. I knew that the Greybeards would send her for the horn if they thought that she is Dragonborn, they're nothing if not predictable. Taking it was the only way I could be sure this wasn't a Thalmor trap. And please, don't insult the Blades." Ygritte was put out by this, during her education years back in the University of St. Alessia, she learned from her teacher how to read people properly, by observing their eyes, tone of speech, body movements and others.

"And that means you are basically saying that the Greybeards are being used by the Thalmor. Seriously, they have done nothing to you, they are men of peace, not some group of ragged old men who would do anything as they see fit. And if I'm hearing this right, you were a Blade? Former Protectors of the Emperor? Really? Then tell me, why the late Emperor Uriel Septim VII was killed, with the Blades protecting him? Maybe that is the reason why Titus Mede II signed the White-Gold Concordat because you can't protect the emperor!" Ygritte's tone surprised Naruto, he has never expected her to be this angry, not since when he revealed who he really was to her. This led to Delphine trying to slap her, but Naruto is not letting that to happen. As soon as Delphine raised her hand, Naruto grabbed it and slammed her into the wall behind them, it did hurt her, but not that much seeing that Naruto did not use his brute strength.

"You are not going to do that in my presence, have you forgotten that I saved you and some others from certain death at the 30th of Frostfall, year 171, 30 years ago, you haven't paid your debt to me Delphine Vannriene, remember who saved you and your comrades. Now, don't you dare accuse the men of High Hrothgar of something that they will kill themselves in the prospect of just hearing it! And you will never raise your hand against her! Do I make myself clear?" She remained silent until Naruto increased the force of his hand which is holding her neck, making it hard for her to breathe, but she managed to give a nod, making Naruto release her and not giving a glance as she fell to the ground, coughing.

"Let's go Ygritte, return the horn to Arngeir and we still need to train your Thu'um." The woman agreed and began to climb the stairs of the basement, but not before hearing the rasped voice of Delphine.

"Please… don't go, I… only wants to help you." She looked to Ygritte's eyes, then to Naruto which proved to be a mistake because his eyes have been changed to Rinne Sharingan and he is glaring at her which scared her for the most part. Ygritte saw this and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder which calmed him down, his eyes returning to normal.

"Let's hear it out then." Ygritte helped her stand, but she is still quite pissed on the woman, but not much seeing that she must have learned her lesson from Naruto.

"When you showed up here, I knew you were the one the Greybeards send and not some Thalmor plant." Her voice is still a bit rasped but recovering. Ygritte nodded, letting her continue.

"If you know our history, then there is no need to tell you why we're very old enemies. And if my suspicions are correct, they might have something to do with the dragons returning. But that isn't important now." She was about to continue but Ygritte interrupted her.

"I assure you, the Thalmor, as much as I hate them, has nothing to do with the dragons returning. You have never read the Hidden History of Tamriel Series because it clearly states there that the dragons can only be resurrected by the World-Eater. You can ask Naruto on the subject, seeing that he wrote them after all." She pointed her thumb to Naruto who is sitting on a step on the stairs, reading something.

"I don't think that would be the best course of action, and you're right, I have never read those books at all, I did not have the time to buy them from the University that nearly decimated the armies of the Thalmor if they did not stop attack the center of all knowledge as we know it." Delphine paused, glancing at Naruto who did not seem to notice her, but she should have known better.

"Then your knowledge of the world is not vast. If you have read them, then you would not have talked about the Greybeards like that. Those books are full of knowledge, I made sure that they cannot be read by unfriendly eyes, may they be man, mer, beast or daedra. Lest they want their eyes burned. I have not forgiven you, not yet, not until you apologize to the Greybeards when you ever meet them." Delphine remained silent to his words and seemed to contemplate about them before speaking to Ygritte.

"We remember what most don't - that the Dragonborn is the greatest dragonslayer. You're the one that can kill a dragon permanently by devouring its soul. Can you do it? Can you devour a dragon's soul?" She asked her, Ygritte glanced to Naruto who seemed to ignore them for the moment.

"Firstly, yes, I know that the Dragonborn can permanently kill the dragons, but not all dragons are evil, if you have read those books, then you would have known that several dragons that were hunted by the Akaviri Dragonguard are those who rebelled against their overlord, they were misunderstood and was killed. An example would be the dragon that I met in Naruto's castle, he quite a quiet dragon, I was scared at first but Naruto told me that it is not an enemy. As for your question, that is how I first learned that I was Dragonborn." Delphine seemed to have considered her words about the dragons, but she would look onto this later.

"We'll see about that. And you'll have a chance to prove it to me soon enough. Dragons aren't just coming back; they're coming back to life. They weren't gone somewhere for all these years. As you said, killed off centuries ago by my predecessors. Now, something's happening to bring them back to life. And I need you to help me stop it." Ygritte delicately raised an eyebrow to her.

"What makes you think I will help you." Naruto had a sudden urge to hug his descendant. She is turning quite the rebel like him.

"Before you say anything, if you have read those books, then you will have known by now who could resurrect them. Alduin, the World-Eater has returned, I know the shout that he might have used to resurrect the dragons buried here in Skyrim. But considering all the dragons that were killed are all buried here, in this province, that map of dragon burial sites is very useful. But let me tell you this, a small number of dragons survived that onslaught by the original Dragonguard and I gave them all a refuge, and as Ygritte has told you earlier, the dragon that she met in my castle is a survivor of that massacre. He knew that Alduin has returned, I know it too, seeing he destroyed Helgen and I was there, she, Ygritte was there too when Alduin wreck the town." Naruto stood up from the step and went back near the table at Ygritte's side. They all remained silent for some time before finding the right time to speak.

"This is worse than I thought… if what you say is true then we must go Kynesgrove. If the patterns were right, the next dragon resurrection would in the ancient burial mound near the small town." Delphine, finally recovered her voice pointed on the map that Naruto noticed was traced from the Dragonstone if the marks are right.

"Farengar made this, am I, right?" Apparently, Ygritte also noticed that, remembering their small quest to get the retrieve the said stone that is now in the possession of the Court Wizard of Whiterun.

"You noticed that huh?"

"Of course, I can see the marks of the Dragonstone on the map, seeing that we retrieved it from the inner chamber of Bleak Falls Barrow, which I believe now, is under reconstruction?" Ygritte looked at Naruto who nodded in reply, Delphine was a bit confused by that, why would they reconstruct the ancient barrow?

"Yes, I have given Lyris all the blueprints and other designs after we took the Dragonstone while she contracted builders from around the province with the promise of huge amount of gold, which is a promise that will be fulfilled considering I gave her at least 1 million Septims to buy every material needed and to pay all the workers that she has hired, apparently, word has spread the barrow is under reconstruction so people has flocked there, mostly builders and labourers." Delphine seemed to have gained an understanding of something but the question of why it is being reconstructed remains.

"So, that explains the workers that are carrying stones, timber and other materials towards the hill. But why? What's the purpose of that?" The Blade veteran asked him, but he gave her a cryptic answer.

"Soon, you will know it's purpose and unknown to both of you, I have sent a command telepathically to some friends of mine to send workers, warriors, and mages to Ustengrav via a portal. And if I look at the time, they would have begun the reconstruction of the ancient tomb of Jurgen Windcaller, I will also tell the Greybeards of that fact. But let us forget about it for now and just talk about this plan of yours Delphine." Naruto said, though his tone shows that he is still irritated to the Blade veteran because of the earlier scene. The woman sighed before she began talking.

"Alright, here's the plan: we need to go to Kynesgrove and see what would we find there, and if I'm right, the next resurrection will not be in 3 days, which means we have time to go there if we start this morning. And if Alduin has indeed returned, we must make haste." She stated, making Naruto sigh a little before speaking again.

"We could go now, on horseback, and if I'm right, that horse outside the inn is yours." Delphine nodded but Ygritte raised a question.

"What about the two of us? Our horses are back in Sjel; how can we get them if we are not to waste time?"

"Good question, simple, I'm gonna summon those two here, but first, we need to go outside. What about you Delphine, are you ready?" Naruto looked back to the veteran who nodded.

"I'm just changing my gear, and you can wait for me upstairs." Ygritte and Naruto nodded before walking away from the basement back to the surface. While Delphine began to change her gear, from an Innkeeper to a seasoned veteran.

=**Time skip: Several Hours later**=

The three horse riders with Delphine on the lead are nearing a known bandit camp in the ancient Valtheim Towers, but to Delphine's and Ygritte's surprise, like ancient burial sites of Bleak Falls and Ustengrav, these ancient Nordic twin towers are being rebuilt.

"Where are the bandits?" Delphine muttered because instead of seeing a group of bandits, they saw people who are working on the restoration of the old towers.

"It seems the word has spread already, it's only a matter of time before we can have legions of fresh soldiers that is made up of former bandits trained to be a proper soldier." Ygritte remained silent because she already knew of Naruto's plan, from earlier, but Delphine is quite different.

"What!? Bandits as soldiers!? They have no honor! They're a bunch of murderers, thieves, fornicators! What are you thinking!?" She shouted at him, but his glare has shut her mouth.

"That is why old friends of mine will make sure that they can redeem themselves by offering them new life, new jobs, decent payment and a lifetime guarantee to them and the families that they abandoned, should they choose to find them. Now, don't bother with me about that before I teach you a painful lesson." Delphine kept herself quiet while Ygritte can't help to think about the past of Naruto again, she knows he is not telling her something, and that something feels very important to this world and its future.

When the group got near the tower, they were halted by an Imperial gentleman who seems to be blind by the looks of his eyes, this Imperial is wearing a unique Imperial Robes, not the ones that the Legion Battlemages are wearing these days. It's more like this person is or was a royalty of a sort. He is also wielding a wooden staff and using it as a walking stick.

"Do not go any further, there are vampires lurking ahead." The gentleman's voice sounded like as if he is full of wisdom and age, but considering his looks, old and weary. It just fits fine. Ygritte was about to ask the old Imperial mage but Naruto beat her to it.

"My dear friend, Varen Aquilarios, how goes things?" The old man suddenly gained a look of relief and a bit of shock, however, it is well hidden. Ygritte's eyes widened at the name, she knows that name very well, from the Chronicles of the Five Companions that is part of the book series of that Naruto has written.

"Lord Naruto, what are doing here?" The old Imperial looked towards the general direction of Naruto seeing that the man is completely blind, but not feeble.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me just Naruto? Oh well, forget it. I'm here with my companions to do some things in Eastmarch. And you say vampires? How many?" Naruto dismounted from Shadowfax, Ygritte did the same for Sweetsilver while Delphine remained mounted on her native brown Skyrim horse.

"Some of the rangers found their hideout near the dense pinelands in the borders of Whiterun Hold and Eastmarch. And before you ask, they do not bear your insignia, instead, the rangers found the head of Molag Bal on them. Look at this, I may not see it, but I can feel the vile energy from it. We have taken this from some of the vampires that attacked the construction site, and failed if you want to know." Varen took something from his pocket and gave it to Naruto who immediately recognized the symbol.

"The Volkihar Clan… what are they up to now…? Whatever it is, it will not be any good. There was a reason why I sealed _her _into that place…" He muttered, luckily, no one heard him, even the enhanced hearing of Varen did not catch what he said.

"… Varen Aquilarios? The former Colovian Emperor from the Interregnum of the Second Era? Is it you?" Varen bowed his head, remembering the days of his Emperorship before the Soulburst.

"You know about that… I see. Yes, I'm Varen Aquilarios, at your service. I can't help to notice, but milady, your life energy seemed familiar to me, Lord Naruto, is she Lady Valritte's descendant? I can feel her energy from her." Varen looked towards the surroundings, he may not see it, but he can feel everything around him, the loss of his eyesight enhanced every sense that he has.

"Yes, and it is a long story, but, she hasn't met her yet. Or maybe she already did, considering that Valritte is the current headmistress of the University of St. Alessia. Hehehe, I wonder… but we can talk later about that." Ygritte looked towards Naruto with shock etched on her face, of course, she has met the kind Imperial headmistress of her Alma Mater when she is near her presence, she can't help but feel comfortable near her, she thought that it might be because of her motherly aura. Now she learns that the headmistress Valritte Kjaeldsen is her ancestor!? She just concluded that they have the same surname as a coincidence but now she learns that it isn't!?

"What!? Are you serious Naruto!? The headmistress of the University is my ancestor! Gods curse you, this is too troublesome!" The Dragonborn just buried her face on her palm, which is covered with her gauntlets. Delphine now finds herself wanting to ask more things, considering that she has also heard about Varen Aquilarios, and now she finds herself looking at the man who is supposed to be dead long ago, she wanted to speak but she can't find herself to do so.

"Well, I told you that everything will be revealed slowly in due time. And it would seem it has started to be revealed to you, the Scrolls are fallible, they can be changed on how you would proceed with your life, they were written that way, by someone who can see possible futures before the beginning, and I think you know what I'm speaking about Varen." Naruto glanced to the former emperor who nodded.

"Yes, but I believe we can talk in another day, just be careful from the hostile vampires, their numbers are increasing slowly but certain. Our own vampire allies can feel something is going to happen, farewell, for now, milord Naruto, and to you as well… what is your name milady?" He looked towards the general direction of Ygritte who composed herself and cleared her throat.

"Ygritte Kjaeldsen, sir." She introduced herself to Varen who nodded to himself.

"You are definitely Valritte's descendant… even your given names are similar, though attitudes are a bit different, oh well, forgive this old blind man. Farewell, for now, Lady Ygritte, may the gods favor you all." With that Varen left them and entered the construction site, leaving the three once more. Naruto and Ygritte mounted their steeds once more and they let Delphine lead them down the road, but now with more caution with the news of vampires hiding in the land. Naruto can feel the energies of the rangers around the construction site and beyond so he knew that everything is fine, besides, he can sense if an enemy is close.

"Let's hurry up, we may encounter those vampires soon, it's best if we prepare for battle." Their horse began to sprint and Delphine hasn't been able to speak yet, and Naruto knows why, because he placed a spell on her. Not long after that, the saw a cave on the side of the road, the entrance is stained with human blood if Naruto can smell it right, his companions heard growling in the woods, it is very close, but Naruto stopped them from dismounting.

"Don't worry, we still have the light, they can't come out if they want to live, and, there is a battalion of Skyrim Ranger Battalion from Skystone Castle surrounding the area, and killing vampires if they show up. Look there, up in the tree on your left." Naruto pointed his index finger in a tree top, the two women followed the direction of his fingers and saw a makeshift tree platform and saw a hooded figure, clad with mostly bronze cloak with some green and brown colors that cover their chest guard, but they can the figures' ornate shoulder guards and gloves made with some sort of Elvish motif, and finally a bow and arrow ready to shoot. The figure seems to be looking at and around the area. Naruto gave the figure a curt nod which was replied with a sultry smirk that was only seen by Naruto, he shook his head before heading down the road with Ygritte and Delphine following him.

"She's only one of the hundreds of the elite ranger battalion around the northwest Whiterun Hold, and if you want to know, she's the Field Commander of the Skyrim Ranger Battalion, and if I'm right, she's leading several elite rangers in this area. I know her myself personally, she was married and had a child with a human, but they died in battle a long time ago, considering I met her and her two younger sisters when they were young. She's an elf, but a different kind of elf, a race that is long gone with a very few number surviving to this day. Her youngest sister was also married to a human, and giving birth to twins, but they were all killed in battle, now, she is the Ranger-Captain of the Imperial Legion and her other sister never married anyone, today, she is the Ranger-General of the Imperial Ranger Legion; she has the hots for me, in fact, all of them have the hots for me, not that they all want to admit it."

=**Time skip: Outside Kynesgrove**=

There was a brief snowfall in the region, but it wasn't enough to hinder the group of three who has now reached their destination, in the small town of Kynesgrove. It wasn't as big as Riverwood, considering that it is a mining town. The mines in the hills of Eastmarch provides ores for the Stormcloaks in their war against the Empire, which Naruto says: completely useless and a waste of time and resources. He decided a few days ago, that he will talk to Ulfric privately on this issue in the future, but he knew to himself that a time will come when the both sides must do something about the return of the dragons.

The group continued their way up the hill where the mining town is located, as soon as they reach the entrance to the town, they saw groups of people, panicking, running from here to there, and vice versa. Naruto dismounted from Shadowfax, Ygritte and Delphine soon followed him on foot as well, leading their horses through the panicking crowd. When they reached the inn, a woman, bolted out of the door, she is the innkeeper based on her clothes, she is about 40 years old by the looks of her face and on how she carries her body.

"Get back! A dragon is attacking! It flew over there, in the barrow." She pointed in the higher area above the town, Naruto sensed Alduin's signature in that direction, he narrowed his eyes and looked to the innkeeper.

"You are going to be fine, gather all the people of this town and go down on the road, we'll deal with the dragon." Naruto's words seemed to have calmed down the innkeeper and nodded before beginning to gather the people of Kynesgrove.

"Come, I can feel the Dragon's signature over the barrow!" Naruto called to his companions who followed his as they ran through the small town while the populace began to gather near the entrance of the small town so they can escape if anything happens. The group of three ran upwards the hill where they witness Alduin hovering above the burial mound of a dragon, before stopping.

**"Sahloknir, ziil gro dovah ulse!" **("Sahloknir, ever-bound dragon spirit") Alduin was beginning to resurrect the dragon buried in there, and if Naruto heard it right, it was Sahloknir, a lieutenant of Alduin is buried there.

"By the gods… this is worse than I thought" Delphine muttered as they continued to watch Alduin and the ritual. They saw a column of light, different colors, and patterns. Ygritte and Naruto knew it was a dragon soul plunging to the mound.

**"SLEN TIID VO!"** ("Flesh Time Undo!") The Black Dragon shouted to the mound and the cover of the tomb bursts in an explosion which was heard in the town where people began to panic again. Back to the mound, they saw the skeleton of the dragon buried there began to move out of the burial mound, slowly but surely, flesh began to form within the skeleton and soon, the scales followed, revealing a grayish scaled dragon who look upwards to Alduin.

**"Alduin, thuri! Boaan tiid vokriiha suleyksejun kruziik?" **("Alduin, my overlord! Has the time come to revive the ancient realm?") Sahloknir asked his master while Naruto listened to them carefully.

**"Geh, Sahloknir, kaali mir." **("Yes, Sahloknir, my trusted ally") Alduin replied to the newly resurrected dragon as he continued to hover in the same place before turning to Ygritte who narrowed her eyes.

**"Ful, losei Dovahkiin? Zu'u koraav nid nol dov do hi." **(So, my false Dragonborn? I do not recognize you as a dragon") Ygritte, not knowing a word of what he said remained silent, while Naruto narrowed his eyes on the black dragon.

**"You do not even know our tongue, do you? Such arrogance, to dare take for yourself the name of Dovah." **He addressed her in the common tongue while Naruto answered him.

**"Hi los pahlokaal gein het, Alduin. Hi los hi drun paak wah hin bormah." **("You are the arrogant one here, Alduin. You are a fool; you bring shame to your father.") Naruto taunted him in the dragon speech, while his companions look at him with disbelief, they did not know that he could speak in the language of the dragons. Ygritte did not hear him back in Helgen because she was unconscious at the time.

**"Grr… Gein sul Zu'u fen krii pah do hi, suranmiik hi, Naruto. Sahloknir, krii daar joorre." **("One day I will kill all of you, especially you, Naruto. Sahloknir, kill these mortals") With that, Alduin flew away over the hills, escaping the Dragonborn once again. However, the newly resurrected Sahloknir began to fly towards them

**"I am Sahloknir! Hear my Voice and despair! YOL… TOOR SHUL! (Fire Inferno Sun!)" **The two women hid behind the rock while Naruto answered in shout.

**"FUS ROH DAH! (Force Balance Push!)" **Seeing that Naruto's Voice is different, the fire was extinguished and Sahloknir was struck by a half-powered of Naruto's version of Unrelenting Force which nearly knocked the dragon from the sky.

**"Dii thuri fen du hin sil ko Sovngarde!" **("My overlord will devour your souls in Sovngarde!") Sahloknir shouted as he hit some pine trees before managing to regain balance and charged at Naruto. Meanwhile, Ygritte and Delphine fired arrows to the dragon in fast succession; their main target was the wings.

_"I can't let this guy escape… let's try this… _**Rikudō: Musekiyōjin! (Six Paths: Six Red Yang Formation!)" **Naruto shouted as his doujutsu was activated, erecting a six-sided barrier that surrounded the area of the battle. The dragon flew around the enclosed area, trying to find an escape, but found none, so Sahloknir decided to attack the archers but before he even managed to charge at the two women, Naruto shouted once again, this time, the Honoured Sage Mode was activated with the doujutsu. Naruto can gather Nature's Energy fast, especially in a forested area like this.

**"Senpō: Myōjinmon, Fūtō! (Sage Art: Gate of the Great God, Seal Ten!)" **Ten torii fell from the sky and pinned Sahloknir's body to the ground, completely immobilizing the dragon. Without waiting for anything, Ygritte dropped her bow and unsheathed Sliver and Slice as she charged around torii before climbing the head and stabbing it while Delphine also charged, but head on, slashing the face of the dragon. This happened while Naruto deactivated the barrier that was seen for miles because of how high it was.

Delphine evaded all the bite attacks of the dragon while trying to slash its face. Ygritte however, is a different story, Sahloknir can't do anything but shake his head, attempting to drop her to the ground. Naruto removed the torii gates and smoke covered the area but with his doujutsu activated, he can see that Ygritte gave Sahloknir one last stab before falling but Naruto immediately appeared below her, catching and carrying her in a bridal style. The redhead clung her arms around Naruto's neck, never noticing that she did it.

The dragon attempted to escape by flying upwards like he was clawing for breath, shouting curses before crashing back down to the ground, Ygritte's swords still on his skull. The three watched the flesh of the dragon disintegrate and its soul was absorbed by Ygritte who is still in Naruto's strong arms. Delphine just stared with awe towards Ygritte who was looking on the skeleton of the dragon.

"Gods above! So, you really are… I… it's true, isn't it? You really are Dragonborn." Delphine muttered as she looked towards Ygritte who heard her, but did not react, she was still in a trance.

"Did you actually doubt my words?" Naruto asked the Breton female, who went silent. This broke Ygritte's trance and finally notice what she was doing and shouted at Naruto.

"Put me down, pervert!" And Naruto did it immediately, her fiery temper will be a song for ages and he does not want to become a victim of that again.

"Whoa! Calm down, I just catch you from falling woman, you did the rest on your own." Ygritte glared at Naruto who just raised an eyebrow at her before calming down.

"Fine, enough of that." She went to get her swords lying inside the dragon's skull and her bow near the rocks, before turning to Delphine.

"I owe you some answers, don't I? Go ahead. Whatever you want to know. Nothing held back." Ygritte's look explained it all, she has many questions that need to be answered. By this time, Naruto went towards the dragon's skeleton and took a scroll from his pouch before sealing the bones inside, this wasn't noticed by the conversing women.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" Ygritte asked Delphine who answered her without any exclusions.

"I'm one of the last members of the Blades. A very long time ago, the Blades were dragonslayers, and we served the Dragonborn, the greatest dragonslayer. For the last two hundred years, since the last Dragonborn emperor, the Blades have been searching for a purpose. Now that dragons are coming back, our purpose is clear again. We need to stop them." Ygritte seemed to have accepted the answer but Naruto began to intervene again.

"Not all dragons are evil, most of those who rebelled against Alduin, the black dragon, hid in the mountains, but the Akaviri Dragonguard hunted a lot of them, which was foolish and a very bad idea, taking it upon myself to resurrect them and give them asylum." He stated to them, though the last part was muttered to himself.

"But they're still dragons that lived in the dark ages which means they must be hunted down and-" "Continue that or I will let you get eaten by a very rare dragon, who lives in a castle of mine. But she doesn't like human flesh, though, that damn dragon is too choosy on food. You've met her before Ygritte." The Dragonborn raised an eyebrow in confusion which made Naruto smile a bit.

"The dragon that you saw in my treasure hall. That dragon is a female, and one of the last two dragons that can have human forms, with horns and tail as an addition."

"WHAT!? Are you shitting me?" "I shit you not. But damn, that dragon has some needs that not even other male dragons can fulfill. She usually transforms into her human form when I'm around and only a few knows why, so don't ask."

"One of the last two? Who's the other one?" Delphine was the one who asked this time.

"Well, it was the black dragon that we saw earlier. Alduin, the World-Eater."

**A/N: The Remastered chapter is finally done!**

**= Harem List: For now, =**

**Ygritte Kjaeldsen – OC Female Dragonborn**

**Lady Valritte Uzumaki ****née**** Kjaeldsen – OC Female Vestige, The Elder Scrolls Online: Tamriel Unlimited**

**Queen Ayrenn Arana Uzumaki ****née Aldmeri**** – Queen of the First Aldmeri Dominion, The Elder Scrolls Online: Tamriel Unlimited**

**Lady Alyanna Uzumaki ****née**** von Nerethi – OC Female Nerevarine, The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind**

**Lady Arianne Praexemilia Uzumaki**** née Leoninus – OC Female Champion of Kvatch, Bruma, &amp; Cyrodiil, The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion**

**A/N: More will be added soon.**

**A/N: If you play Elder Scrolls Online PC in North America Megaserver, this is my character list:**

**Ebonheart Pact – Nord Dragonknight – Tank – Ygritte Kjaeldsen**

**Aldmeri Dominion – Altmer Templar – Healer/DPS – Andriel Penumue**

**Daggerfall Covenant – Altmer Sorcerer – DPS – Valritte Kjaeldsen**

**Daggerfall Covenant – Bosmer Nightblade – DPS – Valritte Kjaeldsen II**

**Daggerfall Covenant – Imperial Templar – Tank/DPS – Valeritte Kjaeldsen**

**Aldmeri Dominion – Altmer Dragonknight – Tank – Ayrenn Arana Uzumaki**

**A Female Dragon? Anyone?**

**Pruzah sul, ahrk fey tirahk! :D (Good day, and stay safe!)**


	5. Chapter 4

A Naruto and the Elder Scrolls Series Crossover

**Disclaimer: I, the Author, in any way does not own these two titles, and they solely belong to their creators except for the few plot changes that came from my mind. The new places that will be included in this story is based on the mods made by the authors from the Nexus Webpage. The elements from other games and anime's are also owned by their respective creators.**

**A/N: I really just want to say sorry for not updating for a very long time, I have been too busy right now and I'm at the last stage of my school life, so, I must focus in my studies so I can keep my grades the same or higher, because I aced Math, English and Geography, unfortunately, I only got average grades in my Art, Graphics and Physics.**

**A/N: In regards to the news you might heard about the Philippines, DO NOT BELIEVE ANYTHING YOU HEAR ABOUT PRESIDENT DUTERTE, do some research, ask people from the Philippines that you may know so that they may explain things such as how His Excellency President Duterte is completely misunderstood as the International media and institutions do not fully understand how the president of the Philippines speaks the way he does and how he delivers his speeches and that the media outside the Philippines is saying that there are more than 3000 criminals dead because of extra-judicial killings, but the fact is there that there are only more than 1000 people dead in legitimate police operations because the police were forced to defend themselves as the criminals they were trying to catch the criminals, and the rest are the ones that are called "death's under investigation", these are the ones that includes drug cartels eliminating the poor drug users and pushers so that they may not be used as witnesses against the drug syndicates. And please, never compare him to Mr Donald Trump, they are completely opposites. That is why, do not believe everything you hear and see in the news.**

**A/N: There may be grammar mistakes, and for that, I'm sorry.**

**Genres: Action, Adventure, Romance, Comedy, Fantasy, Drama, Supernatural, School Life**

**Warnings: Violence, Strong Language, Sexual Content**

**Tags: Godly/Immortal/Badass/Intelligent/Serious Naruto/Minor crossovers/Harem/Ruler Naruto/Lemon**

**Universe: ****Animeverse****/****Gameverse**

**Series: The Legend of the Eternal Emperor**

**"****Jutsus****/Dragon Shouts**/**Time change**/ **Place change****"**

"**Gods/Goddesses/Demons or Dragons Talking****"**

"_**Gods/Goddesses/Demons or Dragons Thinking**__**"**_

'_Flashback'_

"Talking"

_"Thinking_/_Telepathy speaking_"

_"Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, naal ok zin los __vahriin__, __Wah__dein__vokul__mahfaeraak__ahst__vaal__! __Ahrk__ fin __norok__ paal __graan__fod__nust__ hon __zindro__zaan__, Dovahkiin, fan hin __kogaan__ mu __dral__! - Dragonborn, Dragonborn, by his honor is sworn, to keep evil forever at bay! And the fiercest foes rout when they hear triumph's shout, Dragonborn, for your blessing we pray!__"_

_-The Hidden History of Tamriel: Volume VI - The Dragonborn, Chapter 1 - The Song of the Dragonborn, University of St. Alessia Archives _

**Act 01 - The Return of the Sage**

**Chapter 3: Dovahkiin**

_**Previously from the Rise of the Great Empire: The Beauty of Dawn…**_

_"I'm one of the last members of the Blades. A very long time ago, the Blades were __dragonslayers__, and we served the Dragonborn, the greatest __dragon slayer__. For the last two hundred years, since the last Dragonborn emperor, the Blades have been searching for a purpose. Now that dragons are coming back, our purpose is clear again. We need to stop them." Ygritte seemed to have accepted the answer but Naruto began to intervene again._

_"Not all dragons are evil, most of those who rebelled against Alduin, the black dragon, hid in the mountains, but the __Akaviri__Dragonguard__ hunted a lot of them, which was foolish and a very bad idea, taking it upon myself to resurrect them and give them asylum." He stated to them, __though__ the last part was muttered to himself._

"_Nevertheless __they are__ still dragons that lived in the dark ages which means they must be hunted down and-" "Continue that or I will let you get eaten by a very rare dragon, who lives in a castle of mine. However, she doesn't like human flesh though that damn dragon is too choosy on food. You've met her before Ygritte." The Dragonborn raised an eyebrow in confusion which made Naruto smile a bit._

_"The dragon that you saw in my treasure hall. That dragon is a female, and one of the last two dragons that can have human forms, with horns and tail as an addition." _

_"WHAT!? Are you shitting me?" "I shit you not. But damn, that dragon has some needs that not even other male dragons can fulfill. She usually transforms into her human form when I'm around and only a few knows why is that, so don't ask."_

_"One of the last two? Who's the other one?" Delphine was the one who asked this time._

_"Well, it was the black dragon that we saw earlier. Alduin, the World-Eater."_

**Story Start.**

It was dark, but soon, the sun will rise again and the morning shall come. It has been several hours since the dragon, Sahloknir was killed, this time, permanently. Currently, Naruto, Ygritte, and Delphine are traveling the same road they used to get in Kynesgrove. While on the marble road, Naruto and his small group heard growling, and he wasted no chance of doing what needs to be done. They were using his staff as a torch but, a much better torch because it has illuminated a large radius and can be used as a weapon at any moment's notice; quickly deciding what to do, his staff glowed slightly before he made a turn towards the forest and his companions quickly followed him.

Atop his trusty steed, he threw his staff in front of him while it changed from a staff to a burning javelin with holy aura which traveled at a very fast speed and it hit something that was thrown back and impaled into a tree. Howls of pain were heard throughout the forest while Naruto made a Magelight and threw it to the source of the sound and saw a werewolf impaled on its shoulders crying in pain and immediately, Naruto knew it was a female werewolf, if not the body shape said anything. And by the look on its eyes, it wasn't feral nor a savage beast, it is a conscious beast who knows what is going on. Ygritte and Delphine saw the werewolf and made a step back, unknown to them, there is someone watching them from a point.

Naruto stood where he was and waited for the werewolf to return to its original form, his staff which turned into a javelin has power over the curse or gift of Hircine and can revert every being infected by it if he wills it so, but this time, he didn't, he only wanted to see who this werewolf is and talk to it. But before he made a move, in the corner of his ears, he picked a sound of arrows coming towards him, but before it reached 2 yards from him, it turned to ash, and soon another one followed and this time, he stopped it in midflight with a barrier, he took the arrow before smirking to himself called out to the shadows.

"Well now, what are you doing here? You and your battalion have their duties right?" They heard a soft laughter coming from their left and soon, footsteps followed and Ygritte recognized the person. It was the same woman from the tree top that they saw when they were on their way towards Kynesgrove.

"Please, a few vampires are nothing, though, their numbers are increasing. Reports that comes to Skystone, Moonstone and Vjarkell Castle says that there is an increasing number of vampires around the forests in the province, but a scout reported that they all rooted from-" The hooded female ranger was interrupted by Naruto.

"Volkihar Castle." She nodded before walking closer towards him.

"Get that werewolf out of here oh dear Lord Naruto, she's reverting back to her human form." And that is true; when they looked back to the pinned werewolf, they saw a naked woman, she has auburn shoulder-length hair, a war tattoo on her face. Blood from the earlier attack is flowing down from the wound in her left shoulder and she is also unconscious, the hooded female immediately recognized her.

"Aela, from the Companions in Whiterun… so, she is hunting vampires huh… that's a bad idea for her, and it is better that it is us who found her but damn, Lord Naruto, you could have just knocked her out." Naruto gave her a look that explained everything.

"Well, she was growling at us… and she might have thought that we are Vampires or whatever. I heard it a few minutes ago when we were at the road towards Whiterun, though, we're off to High Hrothgar first." He said before he dismissed his staff and sealed it back somewhere but not before catching the woman before she drops from being pinned. He healed her wound and created a cloak out of nowhere and covered her up.

"We're off, but, I'll drop her off in Sjel first before going to Hrothgar. Alleria, I'll see you soon, and give my regards to your sisters." Naruto said before he kissed the hooded female's forehead, who is also known as Alleria if Naruto is telling the truth.

"I will… but, can we talk in 15 days?"

"Sure, but where do you want to meet up?" Naruto asked as he took the covered Aela up to his steed before mounting his horse.

"I'll meet you in the Throne room of Sjel. And please, I want this to be private." Naruto nodded and rode off with the two females following him back to the road towards south. Alleria then vanished from her spot with a small smile on her face.

With Naruto…

"Who was that woman?" Ygritte asked Naruto who was holding his staff again as a torch as the group of three sees the lights from the Valtheim Towers from some kilometers away. Naruto was silent for a few minutes before he replied.

"Alleria Windrunner, the Ranger-General of the Bronze Battalion. She is one of the three sisters that I have told you two earlier when we were on our way towards Kynesgrove. Her base is in Skystone Castle near the fields of Whiterun, and she only answers to me. The same can be said for her two sisters, however, I won't tell you yet why is it, so let's move." Naruto began to ride down the road with the injured woman on his front as his companions followed them towards the west to the Valtheim towers then south to Riverwood then to Sjel Blad Castle in the Throat of the World.

Several minutes later, they went past the construction site at the Valtheim, but they did not stop, instead, they went past it towards Riverwood which a few hours away. While on the road, they saw the lights that are coming from the city of Whiterun across the White River, the city itself looked very lively, because it is the 27th of Last Seed, the celebration of Harvest's End. It means the work of the year is over, the seeding, sowing, and reaping, now, the people celebrate and enjoy the fruits of the harvest.

"It's the Harvest's End Festival tonight. Anyways, we need to go with haste, and I also need to have this woman healed and I need to explain what happened to her and why was she attacked. Apologies will be given but for now, we must go." Naruto said as they went on southwards to Riverwood where Delphine would part with them before meeting up again in five days in Sleeping Giant Inn.

They heard noises of construction and looking up, they saw a small fortified keep is under construction from the old remnants of an old bandit cave named White River Watch. It is as it says, it oversees the eastern shore of the White River and overlooks the City of Whiterun and its exterior towns and farms such as the Chillfurrow Farm and the Battle-Born Farm which sits right outside the eastern wall of Whiterun and of course, the Lower Plains District which contains residential areas and some stores, but going back to the construction site, there are multiple banners that show the Coat of Arms of the High Chancellor which is Naruto. Seeing that he is indeed the highest ranking member of the Elder Council and he is the highest ranking official of the Imperial Legion, as the General of the Imperial Legion, there is the Imperial Dragon in the middle but it wasn't the usual dragon symbol, it is surrounded by several ornate patterns and in the very middle of the dragon is the Chim-el Adabal, the Red Diamond with the insignia of a whirlpool it is center. Surrounding the Imperial Dragon is an escutcheon, and in that shield, there are several designs which seem to be showing different things.

Outside the Dexter and Sinister side, there are two supporters who wore some sort of divine armor respectively and there is also a red crown which surrounded with flowers and above it is a smaller crest with two crossed swords beneath a smaller Imperial Dragon-shaped shield. Above it is a scroll in which written the name Uzumaki and at the very bottom of everything, a scroll is spread out and on it, this is written: "When you give up, your dreams and everything else, they're gone".

"It would seem that word travels really fast. Soon, Whiterun Hold will be protected on all sides. Skystone Castle may have control over the vast plains of Whiterun, but it isn't enough to hold off any sort of invaders." Naruto muttered to himself as they went back on the road upwards the hill towards the town of Riverwood where most of the refugees from Helgen fled after the dragon attack more than a week ago. This is very true as they saw off smoke from the multiple campfires rising upwards and can be seen for some distance, from the general direction of Riverwood which is on the valley between the slopes of the Throat of the World, and the Bleak Falls Hills where the Bleak Falls Barrow sits which is currently under reconstruction and fortifications are being put on place from what they can see from afar. They also saw the Skystone Castle from the distance, the imposing medium sized heavily fortified castle sits on the northern foot of the Bleak Falls Hills a few miles away southwest of Whiterun City.

Half an hour later, they finally arrived at the town of Riverwood and the sight wasn't surprising at all, there are many tents outside and inside the walls of the town which crosses over to the western brink of the White River. The three entered the guarded town and stopped by the Sleeping Giant Inn where Delphine dismounted and tied her horse on the veranda.

"After you finish your business with the Greybeards and with that unconscious woman, please make sure to come back here, I need to talk about something seriously important." Ygritte nodded to her while Naruto looked around the town before giving a short nod to the war veteran.

"Sooner or later, these people will be needed to be resettled. They are probably going to consume more food that the town folk." Ygritte said to Naruto as they rode slowly in the town center which is near the blacksmith who is doing some work with surprisingly, the same soldier of the Imperial Legion who was presiding over the prisoners back at Helgen some days ago.

"Yeah, that's a certainty and soon, I need to have a look at Helgen which is overrun by familiar faces but, we can later about that. Some can be resettled up there in the hill in the construction site which would also give them work and while waiting for Helgen to be rebuilt which is going to take some time, considering it has been almost decimated, leaving only the stone walls, towers and the keep intact, while the wooden areas are totally destroyed." Naruto replied as they went through hundreds of refugees while on horseback.

"What are you really up to, really? Please, tell me." Ygritte asked him while he smiled a little before replying.

"Soon, dear, I will tell you sooner than you think." She had the urge to roll her eyes but stopped herself as she just shook her head.

"Anyways, we need to make haste. Those monks up there can only wait for so long, and they need to tell you something seriously important so, we'll use the way to Sjel, to dropped off this woman and then we can teleport to High Hrothgar." Ygritte nodded at him as they went through the town and after several minutes, they were at the south gate of Riverwood, where there are also a huge number of refugee tents waiting for resettlement from the government, but considering the current issues, there won't be any help from the government except for food and clothing. So, it is up to Naruto to where they will be resettled as he still needs to confront the group that overtook Helgen after the disaster.

"Are you for certain that Helgen will be rebuilt? Won't that overuse whatever supply of lumber, clay, and stone you have for the current whatever construction you're doing?" Ygritte inquired while Naruto smiled as they galloped across the road eastwards to the foot of the hidden path towards Sjel a few hours away from Helgen.

"Nope, we have more than enough to even rebuild the whole Imperial City from scratch. And we still have another extra supply cache to rebuild all the destruction in Vvardenfell and Morrowind as whole with all the needed materials for every single item required plus, we have people gathering materials such as timber in the plantations across Cyrodiil and stone in the quarries of Orsinium. All the trees are also being replaced whenever one is cut off, that's what they do in Cyrodiil in case you haven't noticed the areas around Farragut, Arrius, Chalman Keep and others, the forestation and deforestation are very much controlled and the same for the whole northeast of the Imperial City." He said as they rode through the quiet forest in the Falkreath Hold, some minutes later, the two saw the ruins of Helgen with some campfire smoke rising to the sky and Naruto immediately knew that it is occupied by bandits whom they haven't contacted yet but soon they will send word to the place.

"But anyways, we must move quickly, just a few more hours, then we'll be there." Naruto ended their conversation as he began to ride faster while Ygritte did the same thing as they galloped across the quiet forest at the foothills of the tallest and the most sacred mountain in Tamriel.

=**Some hours later: Sjel Blad Castle**=

After hours of climbing the hidden path, they have reached the impenetrable castle of Sjel Blad and they were welcomed with salutations from the guards who wore full sets of heavy armor that bears the seal of Naruto in their capes and banners. Unfortunately, they did not have enough time to acknowledge them as they need to go to the temple so that the werewolf can be given all medications needed and so she can also return to her home in Whiterun where many of her colleagues are probably worrying now.

"Ana, come here if you would." After a few seconds, the hooded female appeared in front of him bowing before standing up.

"Bring her to the Cathedral of Alessia and let the healers do their job, but, don't wake her up. After you finish healing her, bring her to Whiterun and make sure she won't wake up until you have delivered her to her companions. Bring the Royal Guards with you for an escort if you wish. Talk only to Kodlak understand?" Ana nodded and then Naruto let Ana take the woman's body towards the Cathedral that is located in another plane of existence within the Castle of Sjel Blad. With that, Naruto turned back to the entrance of the Castle with Ygritte who followed him quietly to mount their horses upwards the monastery.

"You have the horn?"

"Yeah."

"Good, now let's get moving and forget the horses, we'll teleport there, we don't really have much time to get you ready to face Alduin all by yourself. Come, hold my hand and we'll be off." Ygritte did what she was told and held his hands before they vanished in silence.

=**Seconds Later: Monastery of High Hrothgar**=

In the cold well-lit grand hall of the monastery, the four Greybeards were waiting, meditating in silence, it is as if they knew that the two will be arriving at that specific time, and they did, they sensed their arrival so they prepared. As soon as Naruto and Ygritte arrived, Arngeir stood up and said.

"Ah, the Horn of Jürgen Windcaller. Come, Master Wulfgar will teach you the final word for the 'Unrelenting Force', 'Dah' which means 'Push'." Ygritte nodded to Arngeir and went near towards Wulfgar who stood up before doing the same thing that was done some time ago: whispering the word to the floor. The word in Dovahzul appeared, and she focused and heard the voices whispering her the final word. Seconds later, a wave of energy came from Wulfgar and was absorbed by Ygritte who felt she could finally use the full shout but kept quiet.

"You have completed all our trials, and it's time for us to speak to you. Stand between us and prepare yourself; few can withstand the unbridled voice of the Greybeards and you are ready. Lord Naruto, if you will, please, join us as you know the words." Naruto gave a nod to Arngeir and walked towards one of the sides of the central hall while Ygritte stood in the middle of the central hall.

_"Ready yourself Ygritte." _Naruto telepathically said to her, and she nodded before getting a deep breath.

"**Lingrah ****krosis ****saraan**** Strundu****'****ul****,**** voth ****nid ****balaan ****klov ****praan**** nau**. **(Long has the Storm Crown languished with no worthy brow to sit upon.)"** The four Greybeards started the first verse as the ground shook very hard that it can be felt in Whiterun and the surrounding places. Whole of Tamriel can also hear the voices and fortunately, there was no earthquake but only a small tremor can be felt in the surrounding areas of the Throat of the World.

=**In Whiterun - ****Dragonsreach**=

"The Greybeards… do you think this is about the Dragonborn?" The jarl, Balgruuf the Greater asked his brother Hrongar who nodded almost immediately.

"It is, according to the ancient tradition, they are recognizing that she is the Dragonborn." But what they did not expect was the following voice.

=**Back in High Hrothgar**=

"**Naal**** Thu****'****umu****,**** me ****ofan**** nii nu****,**** Dovahkiin****,**** naal ****suleyk**** do Kaan****,**** naal ****suleyk**** do Shor****, ****ahrk**** naal ****suleyk**** do Shor, ****ahrk**** naal ****suleyk**** do Atmorasewuth****. **** do Atmorasewuth. (By our breath we bestow it now to you in the name of Kyne, in the name of Shor, and in the name of ****Atmora**** of old.)" **It was Naruto who said this phrase alone and heard all over Tamriel. Many of his closest friends immediately recognized the voice and smiled before chuckling to themselves, especially the ones in Cyrodiil.

"**Meyz**** nu Ysmir****,**** Dovahsebrom****. ****Dahmaan ****daar ****rok****. ****(You are Ysmir now, the Dragon of the North. Hearken to it.)" **This last phrase was said by all of them before the four Greybeards bowed at Ygritte who look around her before setting her eyes on Naruto who is smiling at her.

"Congratulations Dovahkiin, you have tasted the voice of the Greybeards and passed through unscathed. High Hrothgar is open to you." Ygritte smiled at them and bowed in recognition, but not before remembering something.

"Thank you master, but, what would I do next?" Arngeir glanced towards Naruto who caught it and nodded.

"Now, it's time for you to receive my training, whilst we return to Delphine and pick on the Thalmor to find out their secrets. They are not the ones who will back down with the dragons returning, and those bastards would have certainly done some research and we're going to take that from them. Lesson number 1: Remember, intelligence is a key power in wars. Stealing the intel of your enemies will render their strategies useless. Now, let's go, I'm sure the whole of Tamriel heard about that and you will meet someone who will train you in swordsmanship. Go wait for me by the entrance, I just need to leave a few words." Ygritte nodded and walked towards the doors into the courtyard with Naruto's eyes following her.

"Arngeir, just a recommendation. Why not teach young and smart people the Way of the Voice? I'm sure Paarthurnax would be grateful to see people meditating the Way just like what Jurgen did many years ago." The Speaker for the Greybeards sighed before dismissing the other three on their own meditation.

"If it is very simple, I would be going down the mountain to seek young people who are eager to learn the Way of the Voice. But, the war downstairs in the fields of Skyrim is not good for such thing to ever happen. The civil war must cease but neither side would talk to each other. Though with the dragon's returning, there are people who are eager to endure the long years of studying, however, it can't be helped if we cannot take them here because of the war. Both sides are conscripting people from the Nine Holds and this can't go on forever." The old man said as he sighed; his old age catching up to him. All those years of seclusion is not making you any younger I suppose.

"Well, I know that Tullius and Stormcloak will listen to me. I taught both of them when they were young and they know to not cross me as my position in the Empire and what I am." Arngeir nodded to Naruto who began to walk away.

"Ah, and by the way. I will be posting a battalion from the castle below to guard this place, who knows what some rogue idiots might do when they come here uninvited." He said before finally opening the door to the courtyard where he saw Ygritte sitting on a bench above the wall, looking towards the vast horizon.

"Thank you." It was the last thing that Naruto heard when he closed the door behind him.

Outside…

When Naruto closed the doors of High Hrothgar, he walked slowly towards his descendant by 1000 years after the events of the Interregnum. She didn't seem to noticed him as he approached her, so she just looked down the mountain. To the fields of Whiterun Hold, the City of Whiterun itself and the surrounding farms and villages. She can also see the Town of Riverwood, still full of refugees, either from the war or the dragon attack days ago back at Helgen.

"Ygritte…" She glanced at him, then returned her gaze to the horizon.

"Why are there too much responsibilities that I have to hold?" She muttered.

"That would be my fault." Naruto sighed as he sat beside her, placing his right arm over her shoulder and making her lean to his shoulders.

"When I wrote the Elder Scroll of the Dragon, I perfectly described you as the Last Dragonborn and your future. But you can change it as much as you like, my prophecies aren't infallible, they can be rewritten, but those who are beyond this mortal realm dare not touch them, as there is also a reason why I took you to safety from that day back at Helgen. Heck, I actually only came into recognition that you were of my blood, no matter how far the distance when you introduced yourself to that legionnaire. What I originally intended was just to visit Skyrim, not knowing that the prophecies that I've dreamed and written will be happening at the blink of an eye. And it just did. Soon, the fate of this world will be at your hands when you face Alduin. But there are other problems that must be talked about sooner or later as it will affect the fate of the world more so than Alduin devouring this world." Naruto said as Ygritte listened to what he is saying as they looked on the horizon.

"I'm not ready to do any of this, I'll never be." Ygritte said to Naruto who sighed.

"No one is. Everything will be fine soon, but first, you just need to face it and face it with a strong heart and will, because I have faith in you that you will succeed."

It has been four days since Ygritte was officially recognized as Dragonborn, and after that, Naruto trained her on different sword techniques, both one-handed and dual-wield. He also taught her on how to hone her skills with the bow and arrow. Naruto knew that Ygritte is more than proficient in magic as she finished studying at the University of St. Alessia, now, the university was founded after dissolution of the Arcane University which was then made by Naruto as an Imperial Garrison and rebuilt the whole former university area from scratch to what it is now after the Great War 30 years ago. All the tomes and magic items were then moved to the Alessian University, including the Imperial Orrery which was repaired by the Heroine of Kvatch who then became the Archmage and leader of the Mages Guild during the waning days of the Oblivion Crisis but she is currently in the Shivering Isles since more than two-hundred years ago doing things that only Naruto would know.

"Ygritte, your footwork!" Naruto shouted as the two clashed in the training hall of Sjel Blad. Currently, Naruto and Ygritte are clashing with swords, the blond with Eltonbrand and Ygritte with her two swords. The two continued for several more minutes with Naruto holding back a lot, but then, he thought they should have a break, considering they have been at it since dawn and the sun is at its peak.

"Let's stop, for now, we need to eat you know. I know very well that you want to become stronger, I know, trust me, but let's take a break for now and we can continue this later. Understood?" Naruto got a nod from the redhead and sheathed her swords while Naruto did the same and the two changed their clothes before they went to the dining room.

Later on…

"We have to meet with Delphine right?"

"Yeah, tomorrow, at her inn. Somehow, I get the feeling that this is about the Thalmor, but I don't really care what we would talk about. Do you want to hear a story?" Naruto asked Ygritte as they sat on a bench at the castle rooftop, above Naruto's solar near the highest point of the castle. They are observing the outlying areas of Falkreath and Whiterun Hold as the sun began to set behind the mountains in the west.

"What kind of story? Does this include your escapades from years back?"

"Uhuh."

"Sure."

"Ok, which story should I tell? Hmm… ah yes, ok, listen. 202 years ago, at the start of the first major battle in the Oblivion Crisis, and two days after the assassination of Uriel Septim VII, this story is when I met her, the Heroine of Kvatch…"

**-****Flashback: 202 years ago****-**

_It was night and the heavens are crying as the City of Kvatch burned with the Daedra of Mehrunes Dagon laying siege on it, well on track to kill the last of the Septim Bloodline. Naruto was in the midst of battle as he led the survivors to the Cathedral of Akatosh with Brother Martin._

_"Get the people to safety Martin! Bring them to the Cathedral of Akatosh!" Naruto shouted to Martin who nodded as he and the survivors entered the Chapel while Naruto easily held off the attacking Daedric from all directions. _

_"There is one gate left… in the city gate, but I can't leave the area, and leaving a clone is not a good idea. Not if you're facing Daedric warriors." __Naruto thought as he turned a Daedra into ash while impaling another with Eltonbrand. After a few minutes of dispatching the coming Daedra, he heard a sound of battle coming from the city gates, and some minutes later, he saw an Imperial woman, by the color of her skin, she is a __Nibenean__, it was fair, but not as fair-skinned as Bretons and __Nords__. She is also wearing a female version of the Imperial City Guard Armour, without the helmet; her shield is on her back as she wielded an Imperial Legion sword in her right hand and using a lightning spell on her left._

_"Who are you?" Naruto asked the woman as she sheathed her sword and deactivated the spell in her left hand as she walks towards Naruto. The woman has long brown hair that is tied behind her that makes it a ponytail, she also has brown eyes._

_"You tell me, who are you?" The woman answered the question with another question, her voice was soft but there was a hint of an accent in her voice._

_"I'm… well, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, a member of the Elder Council and I came here to defend Kvatch, but well, I arrived late as the city was already decimated but I managed to save Brother Martin and some people. Now, you tell me, who are you?" Naruto answered as he sheathed his sword to his side as the woman stood in from of him._

_"Arianne Praexemilia Leoninus, just your random young woman from Cyrodiil. And I was sent here by Grandmaster Jauffre to find Martin." The woman introduced herself, but the last part of her statement made Naruto raise his eyebrow._

_"So it's time then? Did you give the Amulet to Jauffre?" This statement by Naruto made Arianne tensed, how did this guy know?_

_"You're probably wondering how I knew. Well, I was with Uriel a few hours before he was killed and he told that he would like to give the Amulet to Jauffre, and then, you know what happened, he was killed by the agents of the Mythic Dawn, as what __Baurus__ said in his message to me." Arianne nodded slowly, as she didn't trust Naruto yet. _

_"And did you, by any chance, closed that gate?" Naruto asked._

_"Yes, I rescued a group of soldiers from the __Deadlands__ and they're coming in as we speak." She replied as Naruto nodded, and it was true, soon, a group of guards ran towards them and he recognizes one._

_"Ah, Savlian __Matius__, Guard Captain of Kvatch Guard, it has been a few years since I last saw you." Naruto greeted the leader of the guard, he is wearing the armor of the Kvatch Guard Captain with steel plates and the Wolf Symbol of Kvatch. The said man bowed at him._

_"Councillor Uzumaki, it is very good to see you again. But with all due respect, what are you doing here?" Savlian asked Naruto smiled before replying._

_"I received a message of from my informants that Kvatch is being attacked by the Daedra of Mehrunes Dagon and I came a bit late, but Martin and some survivors are safe inside the cathedral." Savlian nodded as they sighed in content._

_"We shall come inside, but leave a few guards in case some Daedra might attack the cathedral." With that, Savlian ordered three of his men to stand guard at the entrance of the Cathedral._

_"After you, milady." Naruto amusedly said to Arianne who chuckled as they entered the cathedral, and it was the start of a relationship that will last forever._

-**End Flashback**-

"And that's how I met the Heroine of Kvatch, soon, the Saviour of Bruma, and then, the Seventh Champion of Cyrodiil. Lady Arianne Praexemilia Leoninus, she is currently doing stuff that no one should really know besides me and some others. She's a wonderful woman, that is if you get close to her, but she's also a person that no one should piss off." Naruto smiled as he remembered Arianne while Ygritte nodded.

"Nice story, though, the information about the Heroine of Kvatch is scarce, well, it was, before that book series about Tamriel's hidden history was released, but isn't she supposed to be dead?" Ygritte asked Naruto who chuckled.

"With what happened to her after the Oblivion Crisis, it's impossible for her to die by natural causes. Like the Nerevarine herself, Lady Alyanna von Nerethi with events of the Blight who's currently still in her expedition in Akavir and I'm pretty sure Neloth is still mistaking her for a man, nearly got himself killed for that; there is also the Hero of Daggerfall, Lady Valritte Kjaeldsen herself who went undercover under my orders and the Eternal Champion, myself, pretending to be a lesser person, but going back to the topic, I'll let her tell you her own story if you meet her sometime in the future. And, don't bother asking any questions for now, as they will be revealed in time, but today isn't the right time." Naruto said as he saw the young woman pouting on him but it was ignored in favor of stargazing.

_"Ah… the Magna-Ge… such wonderful beings, but foolish and smart as well." _He thought as he watched the holes of Aetherius as they shone brightly in the night sky.

"The holes of Aetherius... the escape route of the Magna-Ge became a wonder of Aurbis, the name of this universe as we know it." Ygritte said as they watched the stars in the sky.

"Yeah, pretty much. But then, they have lost a lot of their powers when they escaped, therefore they only managed to create smaller holes unlike the Sun with Magnus whom I remembered punching the sky so hard and it created a massive hole in Aetherius which created Magnus, the Sun as a remembrance to him." Naruto said as Ygritte listened.

"How messed up was it? The creation of Mundus?"

"It was a shit-storm." Ygritte raised an eyebrow.

"It was messed up... and ended with Lorkhan's heart being fired by Auri-El or Akatosh, whichever you want to call him. And then, more shit followed."

"Which was..."

"No need to concern yourself in that. The history of Aurbis is a vast, complex bunch of events that are a pain in the ass. Much like Abnur Tharn, back in the second era. Ask Lyris, she and Abnur have always fought with words while the feeble Varen Aquilarios and the master swordsman Sai Sahan remained quiet while I and Valritte were amused especially when Tharn was punched in the face by Titanborn." Naruto chuckled as he remembered the events of 2E 582, the Planemeld and the Three Banners War, a few hundred years before Tiber Septim was crowned emperor and achieving CHIM.

"You know why the world fucked up ages ago? One word: Numidium." Ygritte said as Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Oh yeah, Numidium, the Brass Tower and its reality warping shit. And the Dwemer idiots, you see what happened to them. Poof! Their entire race ceased to exist. Oh dear, if he was here, and if he knew the existence of the Walk Brass, he'd probably destroy the entire existence of this universe back to nothing, no divines, no daedra and all of that crap won't exist and then, recreate universe. But then, he already destroyed the Numidium in all the different reality of this universe and put reality back in proper order, but left the Towers in my hands so yeah, no problems with that and, the person I'm talking about isn't here, he's in the central universe, the place where everything began and he is omnipotence personified and he has kicked my ass a lot of times. _The first Naruto._" Naruto thought the last part to his mind as Ygritte looked at him with bewilderment.

"Someone has kicked your... ass many times? How?"

"Heh. Let's just say I'm talking about myself kicking myself."

"Huh?"

"Don't worry my dear, you will learn about it soon enough, I can feel it."

**The Next Day: Sleeping Giant Inn**=

"The Thalmor, specifically Elenwen is having one of her lavish parties again in her embassy and we need to get the Thalmor's information in the current events. Dossiers, journals, anything that can be used against them." Delphine said as she looked at the letters she received from her informants wearing her usual inn keep as Naruto stood by a wall, near the swords hanging on a rack.

"Elenwen has been known to host such events, and high-profile people have been always invited. Though, I have to say, she hasn't invited me once, just for a fact that she doesn't know me personally. Regardless of what I just said, what you're planning must be taken with extreme caution. One does not simply infiltrate a Thalmor Embassy, there are probably hundreds of soldiers and mages in there. And as far as I know, the Thalmor Embassy here in Skyrim is the most secured because of the Civil War, though, should we proceed, everything will be put in order, plus, I have a mole in that place, two actually. Both in the higher echelons of the Thalmor contingency here in Skyrim." Naruto stated as he played with a dagger that has the Imperial Standard on its blade, by the handguard.

"I know, but the during these past few days, the security routine in the embassy has been getting lax, must be due to arrogance, or whatnot, but this works to our favor how may you look at it. But you said you have two moles in the embassy? We might be able to collaborate with them to infiltrate the embassy; I can also contact my own. He's a Wood Elf, he works in the kitchen of the embassy. He's name is Malborn." Delphine said to them as they listened, the events that happened some days ago has been forgotten.

"Good, we can use him for smuggling weapons and armor inside, and that is where you are coming in, Ygritte." Naruto looked to his descendant who raised an eyebrow at Naruto's statement.

"What?"

"You'll be the one to infiltrate the place, alone but don't worry, I can assure you that you will be safe." Naruto answered the redhead who looked at him dryly.

"No way, I don't like them, you can do that yourself." She answered while Naruto chuckled while Delphine rolled her eyes.

"No one likes them, Ygritte, no one, except for some. Anyways, it's still a few days away, we can talk about who's coming later, but for now, let's talk about some important things that are needed to be discussed." Naruto paused as silence ensued.

"Forgetting about the Thalmor for the moment, this civil war cannot continue for much longer, the both sides know that, but neither is willing to come up with a truce, too much pride gets better of them. Tullius and Stormcloak, for every single soldier that dies from both sides, the more Alduin gets stronger, you want to know why?" Ygritte nodded as she is the one that will play the most important part in this crisis, not that she knows it yet.

"Alduin feeds on souls of the dead, the ones that travel to Sovngarde, trapping lost souls in the mists that cover the way to Shor's Hall and then, eating them. I still have to find out where Alduin enters Sovngarde, there's quite a number of ways to go to that place, but I'm not discussing that for now." He paused, before continuing.

"Anyways, Alduin is the chief concern here, remember that. Even now, he becomes stronger and stronger every day we wait, but we still need to gather as much as many information about the issues here in Skyrim, right now, all my spies are working hard to gather information, from Skyrim to Summerset Isles, because all the things that are happening as of late are connected to one another. Though, they all lead to one thing, death." Naruto concluded.

**A/N: That's for today folks! I'll try to update as much as I can.**

**=Harem List****: For now, I think=**

**Ygritte Kjaeldsen - OC Female Dragonborn**

**Valritte Uzumaki ****née**** Kjaeldsen - OC Female Vestige, The Elder Scrolls Online**

**Queen ****Ayrenn****Arana**** Uzumaki ****née**** Aldmeri ****of the First Aldmeri Dominion - The Elder Scrolls Online**

**Arianne Praexemilia Uzumaki ****née**** Leoninus - The Champion of Kvatch, Bruma &amp; Cyrodiil, The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion**

**Alyanna Uzumaki ****née**** von Nerethi – The Nerevarine, The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind**

**Serana****Volkihar**

**Aela**** the Huntress**

**Azura**

**Nocturnal**

**A/N: A few will be added soon.**

**Pruzah**** sul, ****ahrk**** fey ****tirahk****!**** :****D (Good ****day,**** and stay safe!)**


End file.
